Eternal Love and Sorrow of an Elvenking
by Psychonaut-Hobbit
Summary: Many years has the elvenking sensed her presense, but never has he seen her. Going on a journey he goes to search for the mysterious maiden, and once he does-after so many years of waiting-he falls in love. This is the story of Thranduil and his once beloved queen of the Woodland Realm. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_***MUST READ* Greetings mellyn! Just wanted to inform you all that for every chapter, there will be an author's note, and it is VERY important that you read them if you are intentive to detail and a hardcore Tolkien fan.**_

 _ **So, after six and a half months...it is finally finished. I was honestly planning on finishing this WAY sooner, but I wanted to make this fanfic as perfect and accurate as I can. Obviously some others have written their own versions of Thranduil and his wife, so I hope I'm not stealing too much.**_

 _ **Before you continue reading, keep this in mind: This fanfic is equally based both on the films of the Hobbit AND Tolkien's work, BUT, because I am hardcore Tolkien geek, there is a butt-load of references and facts in here that only true Tolkien fans like myself will get. Also, being one of those rare hardcore Tolkien followers who actually enjoyed the Hobbit films, let's just say I had a lot of problems with one specific aspect: The forest of Greenwood/Mirkwood subplot. Don't get it? Let's just say it would take forever to explain why. The way the films play out the whole 'necromancer' plot is certainly played out differently than the books when it comes to timelines. Honestly this plot element messed me up so badly that it's actually one of the biggest reasons why it took me so long to finish this story. I had no idea if I should of kept the forest as Greenwood the whole time until the events of the Hobbit and not go by the books, or do it the way it was actually done in the books. I decided to go with my second choice because it makes most sense.**_

 _ **Also, it did not help the pacing when I had SOOO many alterations to the beginning of this fanfic it's insane, but this is the one I decided to go with. I have a reason why I did the beginning as I did in terms of timelines mostly concerning when Legolas would have been born and so forth, but to explain why would simply take too long.**_

 _ **One more thing, when I have the elves rest in this story, I constantly say that their eyes are half open most of the time, and that's because it is the way Tolkien describes elves when they rest in his work. I can't find the exact quote right now, but there a passage in the Two Towers book where he describes the way Legolas is resting. It is said that elves don't sleep much like other races of Middle-Earth, but when they do, supposingly it is said to be meditating with their bodies still.**_

 _ **Just a simple fun fact to keep in mind: Taurant means "gift of the forest" or "forest gift" in Sindarin, and Laerhwá**_ _**means "summer breeze."**_

 _ **Taur (forest) + Ant (gift)**_

 _ **Laer (summer) + Hwá (breeze)**_

* * *

Mereth Eryn Galen (E/T: Feast of Greenwood the Great) was when Lord Thranduil's eyes first looked upon her, though also when he saw her swoosh by like a swift vast of wind. On this day, Mereth Eryn Galen was celebrated by the elves of the Woodland realm for their gratitude of their residence being a harmonious and undisturbed location—thanks to the lack of foul things lurking about—but twas as well a celebration of its founding and beloved king, Lord Oropher.

Proud of his accomplishment of repairing the forest of green leaves to what it was meant to be for him and his kin—both Sindar elves and Silvan—Oropher declared a feast of this accomplishment, and his kin happily accepted. They had also accepted that this celebration would remain the same month and day for the following years. They gathered together in the middle of the forest, and they brought seats, musical instruments, bottles of red wine, and baskets filled with fresh bread, cheese, vegetables, and fruits.

Lord Oropher was seated upon the largest seat carved of wood, and next to him was his son, Lord Thranduil.

As the two lord occasionnally had a taste from their food and a sip of their wine, they observed a fair amount of their people gracefully dancing around the fire iluminating from the logs along with the rhythm of the sound of harps and flutes being played. All of the elves appeared to be joyeous; they had smiles upon their faces and they occasionally exchanged laughter.

Oropher and Thranduil were filled with pride, and they very much enjoyed the sound of the music being played. Suddenly, Thranduil's pointed ears perked up when he could hear a sound imminating from behind him. Unlike his father, Thranduil's hearing was beyond superb.

The sound was a heavy rustling from the bushes. He turned his head around and right before his eyes was a rather large though very premature fawn . Thranduil gazed at the animal whom was gazing back at him in wonder; he had always been fasinated by creatures of the forest. The fawn then became frightened as it backed away slowly with its pupils dilated. The exact moment when Thranduil was about to walk up to it without haste, a mysterious being swept by and then vanished without a trace, as well as the fawn.

Thranduil's dark eyebrows joined together in confusion and curiousity, but he did not let it take over. So he remained seated to enjoy the remains of the celebration.

His next sighting of this mysterious being was every Mereth Eryn Galen towards the ending of the Second Age. Certain times he would decide to follow his curiousity by searching the woods after the feast, though every time was unsucessful.

When the Second Age was drawing nearer to its end, there was another encounter, only of a different matter. The lords of the Woodland realm as well as their kin set off to battle in the Last Alliance: the great battle of this age. As Thranduil rode upon his steed into the night, he sensed a familair yet unknown presense about him. He gazed about the woods—behind every tree and bush—yet he saw nothing. Though nothing was to be seen, he wasn't fooled to believe that there was nobody there. He knew they were there, but there was nothing to be done. All he could do was fight to the death with his people.

Their next encounter was as well not of sight, but of sound. On that night, very few amount of warriors hummed a sorrowful chime for those they have lost as they slowly rode upon their steeds to their kingdom. Among these warriors was the prince Thranduil, as well was he the remianing Woodland lord of to survive.

The Silvan elves sung a song in honor of the dead, but also of their victory of Sauron's defeat. Though eventually they dedicated an entire song of the loss of their king, and blessings for their new lord. Thranduil himself could not sing along however, for his sorrow was far too great for the loss of his father in the hands of evil. As they continued to sing, startlingly Thranduil felt at peace when an unfamilair yet distant voice was heard through his own ears. The voice was of a maiden, and her singing was low, heavenly, peaceful, yet heavy-hearted. The song in which she was chanting had similair meaning of the song being sung, but of an altered verse. Though Thranduil felt as if he were in a trance, he did not bother to go on a search to seek out the mysterious maiden, for his grief took hold.

Occupied with his responsibilities and leftover sorrow, the new Woodland king no longer seeked out the unknown maiden.

Hundreds of years have eventually passed, and a distress occured upon his people as well as their residence. Amon Lanc was taken over by an unknown darkness, and it spread throughout the forest of Greenwood, but especially in the south. Everything that was once great about this forest was no longer so for now a great sickness laid upon it, as well as foul creatures such as orcs and great spiders lurking about and murdering anything or anyone in their path.

Determened in getting his people to safety, Thranduil demanded every one of his subjects to follow him north. They all obeyed their king, and Thranduil could not help but remember the maiden that resided in the forest itself. Now he was frightened for the thought of something dreadful happening to her. However, he knew he did not have much time to search for one person, so he mounted upon his horse, and he led his people whom survived up north when it was safe to take their leave.

The Forest-River was where the Silvan elves now dwelled, and for many years the elves used their crafting skills to build a new kingdom. They built, and built, and built, and it was known to be the great halls of Lord Thranduil. Every civilian inhabited inside of the kingdom to be protected from the desolation of their lands.

Constantly exausted from his hard and long amount of time of labour, he would drift off into a very deep sleeping state. His dreams would often be different from others, yet there was one specific dream that constantly appeared in his subconscious. The dream consited of the Arda through his eyes, and through his eyes he would see the woods in its desolated state with a grown elk being mounted by a cloaked figure. Thranduil would try to approach them or to call out, but either he could not be heard or he could not move from his precise spot. The elk and cloaked being then fled deep into the forest, out of sight. One night however, this reccuring dream had changed. This time, Thranduil still could not make himself visible, though he could see more. The hooded maiden mounted the elk, only this time—dissimilar to previous dreams—many orcs attacked them. Thranduil tried to stop them, but he could do nothing. The grown bulk however charged himself into many of the foul creatures and then ran south to escape. Then certain flashes happened before Thranduil's eyes of the elk running further and further until it reached Amon Lanc—though now named Dol Guldur—and he was surprised to see it pass the hill of evil.

Now awoken, Thranduil exhaled deeply with his eyes wide in shock. She was still alive, he knew it now. Now determent to find her, he lifted himself off of his bed and addressed his guards. He commanded for a fair amount of his men to join him on a search, and the guards obeyed.

Thus, Thranduil and his men travelled upon their horses and set off west for Thranduil did not wish to venture along south for the evil that prowled about Dol Guldur and the tormenting memories of his father losing his life in the hands of the evil of Mordor. They travelled among the path that led south of the Misty Mountains and they continued on that direction when they passed Gladden Fields until they reached the forest of Lorien. Thranduil knew the maiden would not inhabit just any location, but a forest.

Thranduil and his men split up to find a cloaked maiden along with an elk—for she was always with the creature—but neither did they find. Thus, they marched on until they have reached the forest of Fangorn.

Again, Thranduil and his kin split up to search different areas of the forest. Thranduil-whom was still seated on his steed—searched about for a while. He went deeper into the ancient forest, and that's when he heard a noise. Looking up, he could see the elk from his dream eating a patch of grass. The creature rapidly looked up, and that's when Thranduil knew it was the same fawn whom he saw a long time back. The creature's eyes were the same, but he has grown so big and strong. Thranduil very quietly dismounted his horse to approach the creature, but he ran away in fear.

Thranduil walked on ahead, but he did not run. With his voice loud and clear, he said, "I know you are there, concealed maiden of the forest. I demand you to reveal yourself. Do you hide because you are frightened? Fear not, for I have not come to harm you. You have my word."

The king's demand was met with silence. So long was the silence that he was about to repeat himself, but then another voice came.

"Tis not I whom fears you bringing ill-will upon," said the angelic and soft voice, revealing herself from behind a large tree. "But HIM."

The elvish maiden then rested her hand delicatly upon the elk's back from behind her.

A sudden spark appeared within the elvenking's eyes and his mouth unknowingly opened. Although the maiden had a look of fear and uneasyness, Thranduil could not ignore her beauty. Her skin was as pale as the moon, yet she had a soft rosy-hue to her cheeks. The fair-blonde of her hair—though barely seen because of the hood of her cloak— draped over her shoulders from beneath her hood and passed down to her waist, and her bangs were tied together in a thick but neat little braid. Her hair was alike of his, only there was highlights of gold within hers. Her gown beneath her cloak however, appeared to be ripped and torn in different spots. The way she was staring at him as well—though filled with agitation—he found it to be quite charming.

Abruptly ceasing with his own thoughts, he said, "I bare no ill-will towards this creature as well. Though I do not believe I could possibly stand a chance, for I can see the strength that this creature clearly possesses."

"That he is," the maiden acknowledged. "However, I am not willing to take the risk."

The grown bulk then lowered its head and hesitingly approached the elvenking and the king slowly bent down on one knee to look directly into the animal's eyes. The light-haired maiden studied their actions carefully and Thranduil very slowly reached his arm out so he could pet the elk's head. Ackowleging this, the fair and lovely lady stood there agasp, and then she calmly paced herself towards them.

"Remarkable, he does not generally take kindly to others," she stated quietly, kneeling down to the ground right next to the fawn and fixing her eyes on the stranger.

Thranduil did not speak, he simply resumed with his actions.

The forest-maiden was not accustomed to seeing any of her own people up close after so many years, it felt strange, but exciting as well. She especially found it difficult to look away from the lord before her. His eyes as blue as the sky during early day, his hair and skin as smooth as silk, his lips as pink as a peddle from a rose sharing the same tone, and his figure as graceful as the grass swaying along with a brief but light wind.

She finally turned her gaze away and ran her hand along the creature's soft fur.

"I beg forgiveness, my lord," she said. "I should not have acted the way I did. I simply never wanted any foul act to happen to this precious creature, nor I. Goheno nin." (E/T: Forgive me)

Thranduil looked to the maiden and assured sencerly, "U-moe edaved." (E/T: There is nothing to forgive.)

The lovely maiden's thick and rosy-red lips curled into a smile. She was surprised by his kindness, and it was then when she realized how much she adored his voice; it had a calm yet emphatic sound to it.

"Taurant, I call him. His mother and father died not too long after he was born," she mentioned grievously. "I have guided and protected him ever since."

One corner of Thranduil's lips moved up a notch and he said, "Well, he is very fortunate to be guarded by someone as compassionate as yourself."

A sudden rush of heat rised up to the maiden's cheeks; she did not know how to react. Nobody has ever said such kind words to her. That's when she finally decided to question his current presense.

"Why have you come here?" she asked curiously. "Where now do your people dwell?"

"Up north within the now deceased forest," Thranduil responded. "After years of labouring, our kingdom has been created. All of my subjects now dwell inside of my halls for safety."

"Happy to hear it," the maiden said, smiling sweetly.

Thranduil then gazed at the maiden more sencerely and continued, "So many years has a mysterious being plagued my mind. Never would I see their face, yet something drew me to them. Even at a time of despair I felt drawn to them, for a voice of a maiden so angelic and comforting I heard from a far. However, I did not seek out the maiden, for my grief was too great. When the time has come of my people laying just under the shadows of a horror lurking about from the south, I have not seen her. So long has it been since I thought she had passed away to the Halls of Mandos, yet in my dreams it has convinced me otherwise. Every forest was I determent to search, and now...I have found her."

The maiden didn't speak for a while; she could only exchange the king's sencere expression.

"You have searched for ME?" she asked.

"Yes," Thranduil replied.

The female elf then shyly broke eye contact and looked to the bulk seated next to her.

"So tell me, mysterious maiden of the forest, what is your story?" Thranduil asked.

Petting Taurant's head, she said, "This creature and I have similair troubles. My guardians have lost their lives as well, in the great river of Anduin thousands of years ago. The Great River was their favorite place to dwell, but a great storm had occured and they fell beneath the roaring waves. My father was a good man, but my mother, forgive me but I rather not speak about her."

Thranduil could feel the deep pity in his heart antecedently.

"Feeling disoriented and filled with sorrow, I wandered off deep into the woods so I could be alone with my thoughts," she explained cheerlisly. "However, being surrounded by the beautiful creatures of the woods, I felt as if I belonged. I have always been very fond of the beauties of the forest and animals more than I ever have my own kin. My father used to walk with me through the woods, and he taught me to be unhasty and paitent with animals."

Thranduil arched an eyebrow.

"Hate to be blunt, but would it not get very...unpleasent to wear that exact dress that is currently ripped in various places all of these years?" Thranduil asked, eying up her gown.

The maiden could not help but giggle. Thranduil slightly jumped-not expecting her to find it amusing-but a part of him found that giggle to be sweet and surprisingly alluring.

"I do not think I need to provide that question with an answer, for I refuse to believe that a man with obviously such good taste with style in his appearence would possibly understand," she responded slyly.

Raising his eyebrows as if he were impressed, Thranduil said, "Why thank you for noticing, fair lady."

A brief silence filled the air, so nothing but the sound of birds chirping could be heard, but then the two let out their laughter, startling Taurant.

The fair lady never laughed so much in all of her life, it was a wondrous feeling, although her cheeks began to hurt, but in the best kind of way. Thranduil felt likewise.

As their laughter died down, Thranduil gazed into the maiden's eyes. They were brown as the bark of trees, but the brown was mixed with green alike of leaves. Therefore her eyes blended in quite nicely with their surroundings of the forest.

"May I ask for your name?" Thranduil requested polietly, yet with a subtle hint of eagerness in his voice.

"You may," she said. "I am known as Laerhwá."

"Laerhwá," Thranduil repeated softly, as it were a name from the heavens.

"Quite often have I seen you while I was in the forest of Greenwood. I have witnessed the arrival of you and your father, Lord Oropher," Laerhwá admitted. "You are Lord Thranduil, are you not?"

"I am," Thranduil acknowledged. "Though if it is your wish to address me as plain Thranduil, that is acceptable."

Blood rushed to Laerhwá's face, and she shifted her eyes away shyly. She never heard anyone ever call him by just his first name, so she was flattered that she was allowed to do so. She looked back at him and said, "Thranduil."

Thranduil's heart beat wildley in his chest from the certain way Laerhwá said his name, but then he was reminded of the pity he felt for her.

"Laerhwá, have you never socialized with your own people?" Thranduil said curiously but with concern.

"Not since the death of my mother and father, no," Laerhwá replied. "However, I do check on them every once in a while if my curiousity takes hold, but especially with Mereth Eryn Galen. Besides, Taurant occassionally likes to run off."

Unexpectingly, Thranduil came to a conclusion and he gasped. He lifted himself up from the soil beneath him, causing Laerhwa to lean back in shock.

"Come," he pronounced anxiously, tilting his head towards the path that brought him here.

"To where?" Laerhwá questioned, now panicked.

"To my kingdom," Thranduil answered as if it were obvious. "You have the chance to be around your own kind. You no longer have to fear of feeling abondoned."

Laerhwá's dainted body rose from the ground-causing Taurant to do the same.

"I do not feel so abondened," Laerhwá remarked earnestly yet kindly.

"Yes, of course," Thranduil said, knowing her deep connection with the animals. "But would it NOT be rather exhilarating to be in the presense of your own people and actually speaking to them. Not to mention feeling safe and warm inside of my halls."

"Thranduil, your words are kind, but..."

"I truly understand your fear of confronting strangers, but I will be there by your side if your mind is filled with peril," Thranduil intterupted, comforting.

"I cannot," Laerhwá confessed, her angelic voice slightly trembling in uneasyness. "I beg for your understanding. Only this day has been when someone of my own kind has spoken to me, and a LORD may I add. I do not have the courage to be surrounded by more than I can currently handle."

Thranduil stood perfectly still—feeling somewhat downhearted. He yurned to be near her for as long as time could give him, and he wanted her to be safe. Then he eventually spoke.

"I promise to you that I do understand, hiril vuin," (E/T: My lady.) Thranduil said with empathy in his deep voice. "I apologize if I have prevailed upon you to feel pressured for that is not my intent," Thranduil pronounced. "I simply desired for you to feel as merry as possible, for that is what you deserve. It is as well my desire for you to be by my side for as long as possible, for never have I heard such a welcomming and entrancing voice. Never have I seen such beauty, beauty that not even the light in which the Eldar cherish with all of their hearts and souls could compare. And never have I met such a genuinely kind, charming, and caring soul."

Those sweet words brought great joy to Laerhwá, such as she's never felt before. Her heart thumped and thumped beyond her chest with a certain swift rhythm, her breathing was heavy, and she grinned from ear to ear.

Interfering with the heart-warming moment, both of the elves could hear trotting of hooves followed by a few men calling for their king from not too far away.

Thranduil looked back at Laerhwá and said, "I must leave. You do not have to come, at least now I know of your safety."

Disapointed of his leave, Laerhwá nodded her head in understanding and said quietly, "Very well. I wish you a pleasent evening."

Thranduil did a farewall motion in the way of the elves, and he very slowly turned himself around. However, Laerhwá immediatly felt a strange and unexplained feeling of anguish at the sight of the elvenking leaving, so she eventually reached out her arm and demanded, "Daro!" (E/T: Stop!)

Thranduil stopped walking and turned around.

"I will go with you," Laerhwá said seriously. "As long as I am kept somewhere undisturbed within your halls."

Thranduil's face now beamed with joy and he said, "Certainly."

"Understand that I go simply because my heart belongs within the realms of Greenwood," Laerhwá said, not wanting to confess her unknown feelings towards him.

"Understood," Thranduil said, slightly bowing his head.

Laerhwá then mounted herself upon Taurant, and Thranduil did the same with his steed. They marched side by side until they have reached the small company of other Silvan elves, and Laerhwá lowered her head completely so nothing but her cloak could be seen. The elves were happy that their search was successful, and so they marched back to their home without any words spoken—due to the request of Thranduil for sake of the shy maiden.

Arrived at their destination, Thranduil kindly led Laerhwa to the chambers she would be staying. Twas an undisturbed room within the lower halls of Thranduil's Kingdom—very close to the waterfall within—and Laerhwá sat upon the bed. Her familair yet still new enviornment felt strange, but the beauty of these halls slowly put her mind to ease and she tried to relax. She was as well given a beautiful new gown to put on; a gown shaded of forest-green.

"I suggest you take a rest, Laerhwá," Thranduil remarked kindly with an assuring expression upon his face. "Gi nathlam hi." (E/T: You are welcome here.)

Feeling around the luxourious feel of her bed—trying to get accustomed—Laerhwá laid herself down with her hands rested upon her belly.

"Guren glassui, hir vain Thranduil," Laerhwá thanked quiet yet sweetly. (E/T: Thank you from my heart, my lord Thranduil.)

Thranduil bowed his head and before taking his leave he said, "Posto vae, na lu e-govaned vin." (E/T: Rest well, until our next meeting.)

Thranduil himself could have rested from his long journey, but he could not. He simply wandered around his halls—doing nothing in particular—but very often would he check on the resting maiden to check her well-being. He was very fond of her, and he wanted her to be guarded at all times.

Every time he would visit her, she would still be resting within the same position with her eyelids half open. He would secure the blanket around her—for it was a chilly night. He realized how happy he was to find her while looking upon her. She was so kind, and so beautiful. After thousands of years, he had finally found and felt love. Long has it been since his kin has wished for a queen, but despite the beauty of the women in Doriath and Greenwood, Thranduil's heart did not long for them.

Still gazing upon the maiden, his lips slowly curved upwards to reveal a joyful smile. Not since the death of his father has he last felt such joy. His long ignored hope in the world has finally been restored.


	2. Chapter 2

The light of dawn shun upon Thranduil's halls, and Laerhwá was tending to Taurant as she fed him some berries-in which Thranduil had left for them within the chamber.

She had awoken soon before and she felt refreshed for her comfortable lying surface, as well as from her dreams. The Woodland King was there in her dreams, and they were not at all unpleasant; she was aroused to see him again. His voice alone made her feel flushed throughout her body. He was to be there at any moment, she began to feel anxious at the thought. However, she fathomed what she could do to calm her anxiety. She cleared her throat and she started to sing. Singing always helped when her nerves got to her.

Making his way through his halls to arrive at the maiden's chamber, Thranduil heeded to the soft and comforting melody and he instantly thought he was in a trance. He exhaled through his nostrils and then he wandered over to the source of that gorgeous singing voice was coming from. Once get got a glimpse of the sight of Laerhwá, he approached her without haste for he did not wish to startle her. She was so delicate through Thranduil's eyes. He leaned sideways against the doorway and allowed her to sing some more. Instantly he noticed that her cloak was removed from her head, and so he had a better view of her face, ears, and lovely flowing hair. The moment she took a break to catch her breath, Thranduil whispered, "Laerhwá."

Laerhwá let out a light gasp and faced her expected visitor.

"Oh, hello," Laerhwá nervously greeted, but with a friendly smile. "You have come."

"Of course, how could I not?" Thranduil said, wandering closer to the fair maiden.

Laerhwá timidly brushed her light hair behind her right ear.

"Well, I am glad you are here. Your halls are quite wonderful. Though it took me a night and early morning to realize and be comfortable," Laerhwá said.

"My heart is glad to hear that you are well," Thranduil said. "If it is your wish, I could show you your way around."

Though hesitant at first, Laerhwá eventually succumbed to her curiousity, and she said, "I would like that very much."

Thranduil smiled and walked on ahead for Laerhwá and Taurant to follow.

So carrying out what he had requested to do, Thranduil introduced to her many different areas of his kingdom. His halls were grand and wide and filled with light, with every bridge carved by wood.

While they went on with their hike, Thranduil occassionally observed the way Laerhwa moved about; he found it to be alluringly graceful.

Laerhwá spoke of her memories of inhabiting the woods of the once Greenwood while being shown around, and Thranduil felt himself being genuinelly interested for now he realized how nearly niave he was to the beauty of his own realm. Yes the beauty he was aware of, but not beyond. For the norm, he spent majority of his time concealed in his father's fortress, never truly seeing the outside, except when there was a feast or celebration, though even that was no rare cases. Therefore; Thranduil was grateful for Laerhwá revealing all of this before him.

Their exploring went on and on, and both of the elves held a conversation. Thranduil spoke of his life in Doriath and the Woodland halls, his father, even about his very little knowledge of his mother who tragically lost her life when he was born. Laerhwá spoke of her own life, though in the forest, tales her father used to tell, and she included that she knew her own mother, but wished she hadn't. Thranduil wished to know why, but she still did not wish to speak of it, and he did not pressure her to tell.

Every moment Laerhwá spoke, Thranduil watched her thick rosey-red lips. They were so luscious and attractive; he greatly desired for his own lips to sweetly press against hers.

Laerhwá herself was admiring that as well of Thranduil's, but mostly his long and silked blonde hair. She despertly yurned to trace each piece of hair with her fingers, Infact, she was even a tad envious of its exousiteness.

The young elk attentively nudged its head to Laerhwá's leg, so she discontinued their long and peaceful march.

"He needs to eat," Laerhwá stated towards her friend.

Thranduil grinned at the elk and said, "Ahh yes. I will bring both of you to where he will be staying."

He did exactly that, and they were now at the lowest part of his halls. It was a simple plain with grass and berry bushes, as well as horses and other deer. None of the animals were tied up or restrained, they were all free to wander about until an elf would need them for travel.

Laerhwá suddenly looked to Thranduil and asked, "Would you care to feed him?"

"I would like that," Thranduil said.

Laerhwá smiled and stopped by the nearest bush with berries, and she delicately picked them. She unhurriedly strolled towards Thranduil and dropped them into his already open hands. He slightly bowed his head in a thanks to her genourousity and he lowered himself to be at the similair height as Taurant to be less intamadating.

Taurant instantly jotted towards the king with no more fear and his mouth met with the berries within Thranduil's hands. Thranduil grinned proudly and then Laerhwá grinned back sweetly, and very soon, they could not escape each other's gaze.

After the tour, Laerhwá felt more at ease by Thranduil's side, and they soon relaxed by the waterfall while eating lunch and speaking some more. They remained by each other's side for the day until the darkness yet fairness of twilight eventually fell over Thranduil's halls, and that was the moment when Thranduil felt his drowsyness take hold of him. He let out a yawn as he stretched his arms. He looked up at the dark blue sky covered with the very distant stars in the sky.

"Dusk already, pity," Thranduil commented in surprise but sadness that he had to leave her again.

"You must feel exausted," Laerhwá exclaimed, sounding very unnerved. "I greatly apologize for you walking about here for such a long amount of time. I should have noticed..."

"Sweet Laerhwa, it was I whom chose to be around you during such long amount of time. Twas my own decision," Thranduil proclaimed, hesitingly reaching his hand out so it could rest on Laerhwá's shoulder.

Their kin were extremly sensitive towards the matter of touch, they only do so when they feel it is incredibly necessary or if they have a deep love for another. They were fairly different from other races of Middle-Earth in this manner. Thus defining Thranduil's motions, he felt that comforting her was necessary, and he did love her.

Laerhwá gasped loudly from the unexpected contact and her eyes widened in fear.

Seeing her reaction, Thranduil removed his hand from her shoulder and apologized.

"Do not apologize, I simply am not used to such contact, at least, contact that means well," Laerhwá admitted, holding her body as if she were concealing herself.

From that statement, Thranduil then predicted the reason why she would not speak of her mother. The very thought made Thranduil desire to comfort her even more.

To glance over the sudden uncomfortable feel, Laerhwá straightend herself up and said, "Well, I am glad that you enjoyed yourself. As did I, and it was wonderful."

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Thranduil requested.

Laerhwá smiled. "If that is your wish."

"Tis," Thranduil said.

"Then I will see you then," Laerhwá said quietly.

They exchanged their warm and loving grins and parted till their next meeting.

The day that followed, Thranduil and Laerhwá walked about the halls again, as well as sit by the waterfall, only now they were not up high. They both took a seat on the wooden log, and Laerhwá dipped a foot into the water. Thranduil watched her do so and a soft enchanted smile showed on his face. He basked in her beauty as she spoke of tales involving her father and herself. They remained at that spot for a fairly long time, and directly after, they laid on the fresh smelling and feeling grass beneath a large tree. The shade shielded them from the sun. Only unlike earilier, they barely said a word. Each of them gazed up at their surroundings and occasionally to each other. Taurant was resting directly next to them.

Laerhwá turned her head to face Thranduil on her left side, and Thranduil on his right. Laerhwá said, "You are an extraordinary man, Thranduil."

"Kind of you to say," Thranduil said, grinning. "You are quite extraordinary yourself, fair Laerhwá."

Laerhwá grinned widly, but then she let out a light sigh an drew her gaze back to the sky (which was barely visible thanks to the leaves of the trees above them.)

"I am unsure if others are quite as compassionate as you, though I do know that you are to be trusted," Laerhwá admitted, not making eye contact.

A sudden silence filled the air, and the maiden sighed once again. She turned her head to Thranduil again and said, "I feel this urgent need to tell you something, something very personal, but painful. If you do not wish to hear such words, please inform me."

"If it is something you feel you need to tell, then I shall not stop you," Thranduil assured.

She turned away from Thranduil and her eyes shut tightly from her most painful memories.

"My mother was not a good being—unlike my father. If something did not go the way she wanted it to, her anger would take hold. She said words that no child of Eru should, especially to their own child. Though the abuse was not physical, her touch sent a shiver up my spine. Twas the precise reason why I did not weep as much as I should have for her passing. Alas, tis the reason for my poor demeanor when you have made physical contact with me," Laerhwá confessed, looking away in shame.

Thranduil's dark eyebrows joined together in a troubled manner, though before he could speak, he felt a light tap drop on his head and then his nose. He looked up and noticed that it was beginning to rain. It was a light spring shower.

"Confound it," Thranduil said irratated, attempting to shelter his head.

Laerhwá sat herself up and asked, "Does the rain trouble you?"

"It is dreadful for my hair," Thranduil stated, still sheltering his own head with his arms.

Spontaneously, Laerhwá had forgotten about her unfortunate memories and she instead watched Thranduil fuss and she sweetly chuckled with a hand upon her lips.

Thranduil looked to her as if she were mad.

"What amuses you?" Thranduil questioned.

"Forgive me for sounding envious, but I suddenly desire to posess your own astonishing hair instead of the unkempt and unappealing mess in which lies on my head," Laerhwá responded, giggling. "Even from the water of the rain it remains flawless."

"T'will not remain that way for long," Thranduil argued.

Interrupting, a distant yet blustering crack of thunder was heard. Taurant had awoken and he moved about in fear.

"Come, we must leave somewhere that is not as hazardess as the bottom of a tree," Laerhwá said to Thranduil, checking to see if Taurant was next to her-which he was.

They marched not very far, and they sheltered themselves inside of the closest chamber (which was the king's). Thranduil and Laerhwá were now seated upon his bed, and Taurant rested himself directly next to his guardian on the ground, and she stroked his head. Thranduil was relived to be dry and untouched once again. Remembering of what he has just been told from the bottom of Laerhwá's heart, he glanced over at her with a look of sympathy.

"To visualize such dreadful actions upon you is simply more than I can bear," Thranduil said, staring deep into Laerhwa's hazel eyes.

"For what reason?" she asked, titlting her head to the side curiously. "None of the terrible actions occured upon you."

Thranduil stared at her more sencerly.

"Laerhwá, you are a magnificent woman. You did not deserve such cruelty," Thranduil said. "It effects me greatly for I am very fond of you."

The fair lady grinned in a thankful response.

Thranduil continued to stare deep into her eyes, and then he eventually requested, "I would like to make presice kind of contact with you, and I assure you it is for a good cause. I wait for you to grant or deny this request."

Laerhwá pondered for a decent amount of time. She recalled the unsettling contact made from her mother, it affected her so that she did not wish for her own father to touch her in any way. Though she also recalled Thranduil's contact. Twas not at all alike of her mother's, it was gentil and friendly.

Embracing that face, Laerhwá replied, "I grant your request."

Thranduil slowly leaned forward and Laerhwá went with her instinct by backing away in uncernity, but then seeing his truthful expression, she moved herself closer to him. Cautiously, Thranduil stretched out his arm towards Laerhwá's direction and sheaved it around her shoulders. Her breathing became more and more oppressed, though she did not stop him. He gently pulled her in closer to him so their foreheads touched. Laerhwá was startled that Thranduil could be so comforting, though also startled that the touch seemed to be taken affect.

The warmth of the embrace and his hand softly caressing her shoulder blade caused her to feel safe and happy. Her eyes closed and warm grin spread across her face. Thranduil was pleased to see that grin, though he found that being so intimate with her made his desire for her grow. His own breathing became opressed, and Laerhwá could both hear and feel it. Her eyes peered up to look at Thranduil's; neither of them said a word. She adored the shape and color of his eyes. Gazing into them made her feel as if she were looking into the sky of day itself.

"Forgive me, but I have yet another confession," Laerhwá remarked.

"Then speak," Thranduil said calmly.

"Many times have I seen you in the forest before your kin fled north. I was there when your father led you and your warriors to battle."

Though Thranduil already knew, he did not speak, for he wanted to hear what she was about to say next.

"My heart weeped for all of the blood that was to be spilled. Not often do our kin get involved in battles beyond our realm," Laerhwá confessed. "I foresaw your people returning from battle, though my foresight was vague, and a few amount of warriors I saw return, though I did not see you. The day in which the surviors have returned, I saw how limited my foresight truly was, for you were there."

Laerhwá sounded relieved from the last part said of her sentence, but then she looked at Thranduil with a look of pity.

"Though the highest lord of our realm had not," she continued.

Thranduil felt a familair sadness return to him, and he still remained silent.

"I may not naggociate with our kind, but I saw that he was a good leader for our people. His death was troubling to us all," Laerhwá said.

Thranduil simply shut his eyes with no words spoken. Unexpetedly, he felt Laerhwá's soft and fragile hand touch his.

"Your father's passing still haunts you," Laerhwá stated with concern.

Slowly opening his eyes, Thranduil finally spoke.

"The scars pierced too deep that day,"Thranduil said.

Suddenly he looked to Laerhwá with a look of anguish.

"The damage is perminent," he said.

Sencerly, Laerhwá looked deep into Thranduil's eyes and said, "Death is not the end. Your father's spirit endures, even within you."

Thranduil now returned her deep and direct eye contact.

"Oropher was a noble man. He would watch and guide over his people in times of darkness and light, and he fought within that battle for he saw the potential darkness that the dark lord Sauron would have over not only the world, but his people and lands," Laerhwá explained. "Now you follow in his footsteps, and built these halls for your people to survive in the most darkest of hours. His legacy still lives on, and at this very moment he is at peace. How proud he would be to see your most gracious and brave deeds."

All Thranduil could do in response was continued to stare, but thoughtfully. His heart had changed from the words that Laerhwá has spoke, as well as his thoughts.

"Too long has my heart wept for the dead, clouding my vision with nothing but darkness and despair," Thranduil said. "Yet now, the cloud lifts as I gaze upon the face of a maiden oh so beautiful. Looking upon her, I see hope...and I see beauty."

Laerhwá's eyes slowly began to water with tears of joy.

Thranduil suddenly held Laerhwá's hand and placed it upon his chest. Laerhwá's face turned warmer when she felt the swift beating within.

"My heart beats in this precise rhythm with your presense," Thranduil stated.

The rhythm of Laerhwá's own heart grew rapid, and Thranduil used his free hand to brush her hair behind her pointed ear. He gently ran his slender fingers along the shell of her ear and he saw that she was now fully accepted to his touch. He looked at her with a look of lust combined with love, and then he leaned his face towards hers so their lips could meet together for a warm and tender kiss. One of Thranduil's hands that still rested upon her hand to his chest moved it's way around Laerhwa's shoulder and his other upon her ear, and Laerhwá placed both of hers on his neck so her fingertips were touching his jawbones.

Both of them cherished the feeling of the others lips, more than they thought possible. Thranduil was well over his younger years, but never has he felt this kind of love before. His own father—as well as their subjects—would point this out to the prince, but he could not explain it. The elf women of Doriath and Greenwood were quite beautiful (as most elf women are) though something was missing, and now meeting Laerhwá, he had finally understood.

Laerhwá had never predicted that she would ever find love, nor was she planning on it, but she was happy to find it.

In the course of time, both of the elves broke the kiss as they inhaled and exhaled repeatingly. They exchanged joyful smiles for a moment, and then Thranduil stroked her cheek whispering, "Taurbaneth." (E/T: Forest beauty or Beauty of the Forest)

Smiling, Laerhwá held the hand upon her cheek and both of them leaned forward for another kiss. Only this time, Thranduil licked Laerhwá's bottom lip asking for entrance. Laerhwá was taken aback at first, but she glanced over it quickly and she granted by opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to slide onto hers. They tangled together in a sweet dance, and neither of them wanted it to end. Forgotten was Laerhwá's fear, and forgotten was Thranduil's memory of his potentially damaged hair.

A while later, Thranduil pulled away from the kiss and both of them tried to catch their breath once more.

"Gi melian," Thranduil whispered, tracing her high cheekbone. (E/T: I love you.)

Laerhwá beamed while still breathing in and out. She never thought she would repeat those words, but she could it feel it with her heart.

"Gi melian ilu," Laerhwá whispered back. (E/T: I love you too.)

Both of them continued to smile from their confessions, but then, before they knew it, their mouths were in contact once more.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hopefully you are all enjoying this fanfic so far for what it is :) I just wanted to point out a few more things here:**_

 _ **1\. In this fanfic I made it where Laerhwá wasn't part of the Sindar elves like Thranduil or his father, but of the descedent of Nandor. I picture all of her ancestors before her being Nandor, and some of the Nandor/Lindar went further than the forest of Greenwood from the Great Journey from Cuivienen and remained by the Great River of Anduin according to Tolkien's works. My point of this? I picture Laerhwá's mother and father very much liking the Great River because their ancestors before them remained there, so it's as if they were drawn there for this reason because of their ancestors still being there till this day. I also picture their own parents (Laerhwá's grandparents from both sides) being there as well, but originally being from Greenwood. I made it different for Laerhwá however, where she prefers to be surrounded by the wonders of the woods.**_

 _ **2\. I recall the moment when I first thought up the idea of making a fanfic about Thranduil and his wife, and obviously the first question I had in mind was: What should her personality be like?**_

 _ **Well what I took in consideration is what kind of woman I picture would be a great match for Thranduil and what kind of woman I see him falling for. I thought about it for a while, and then I immediatly thought he would fall for someone who is simple, and yet very beautiful. For no reason really, I imagined him falling for a typical Disney Princess type. Disney Princess alike of the classic ones such as Snow White, Cinderella, and Aurora. For reasons I couldn't explain, I didn't picture him falling for a head-strong nor physicially strong woman.**_

 _ **3\. About her mother, I know I wanted some sort of reason for Laerhwá to feel more welcommed within the actual woods rather than with her family-with exceptions of her father-so I decided to put that plot device in. Besides, there hasn't ever really been a known bad elven parent in Tolkien's work before, except maybe Eol (Maeglin's father.) So I thought that would be interesting to put in. I didn't really have it in mind to have her mother COMPLETLY terrible, but I do picture at times she would have a temper alike of Feanor. As for her relationship with Laerhwá's father, Tolkien fans can try and imagine it like Feanor and Nerdanel's relationship. Those who are not that familiar with Tolkien's work, what I mean by Feanor and Nerdanel's relationship is pretty much Laerhwá's parents having unsteady relationship because of the mother's quick-to-anger and stubborness, but the love would still be there, therefore; making it difficult for the two.**_

 _ **Alright, that is all! If you have read all of this, then good for you! There is more to come :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Nothing to say about this chapter rather than the fact that I wish elf marriage was like reality marriage nowadays. Only getting married if you are truly in love and believing sex is a precious thing because it leads to children... I seriously think I got my beliefs of love from the elves of Middle-Earth... Which is not bad at all :P_**

 ** _With that said, this chapter contains the making of our beloved Legolas ;)_**

* * *

Countless days have passed since the moment the elvenking had first laid eyes upon Laerhwá, and each of those days he has come to visit her. Now Laerhwá practicially knew her surroundings inside and out due to the countless tours. However, Laerhwá was no longer addressed by her true name, but rather the name in which she was now given from the Woodland King-that being Taurbaneth-for not only did he believe that she was the most beautiful part of the forest that he has ever witnessed, but for the reason of his belief that she was the heart and soul of his realm.

So smitten by her beauty, kindness, and witt, he ultimetly confessed to Taurbaneth while seated on the log by the waterfall in their usual spot that he greatly desired her to be his queen. Though most of all, for them to be together for the rest of their immortal lives. Of course Taurbaneth was in complete shock from the confession and life-changing event. Not to mention the pressures of ruling a kingdom, but she knew she loved Thranduil more than she ever thought possible. So with her hands still engulfed within his, she stared deep into his eyes-which she still adored with all of her heart—and she said she will.

Overjoyed from the response, the corners of Thranduil's thin and red-complexioned lips rose, and then he lifted up her soon to be bride's soft, slender, and delicate hand so he could give a soft peck on the surface.

Twas already known to Thranduil however, how Taurbaneth had felt this situation. He knew it would not be easy for her to become a ruler among those whom she still did not confront with, but he was willing to do anything to help aide her.

Thus for many months until their marriage, Thranduil arranged many joyeous gatherings for their bethroval and traditional feasts so his kin could bond with their soon-to-be Queen and visa versa. His subjects instantly grown very fond of Taurbaneth from the first gathering, and Taurbaneth was surprised to find that she had returned their feelings.

Now Thranduil's subjects were once again joyful for their compassionate and lovable queen, though especially for the return of their Lord's positive demeanor.

Taurbaneth wore the same gown in which she was given from her arrival in these halls, only Thranduil made some adjustments to it. The belt that tied around her waist now had a white gem of Lasgalen in the center, and the very same gems appeared on her neckline as well, only much smaller. They would twinkle and sparkle whenever she was under the light of the moon, sun, and even a waterfall. Besides the dress, she was given a headpeace to show her royalty. Twas a simple headpeace made of pure silver, but again with a white gem in the center in the shape of a star.

Although Thranduil was a paitent man, every single time he would see her under any form of light, not only would her gems shine, but her skin. He very much desired to see that line shine on her entire body, and to touch her soft skin in areas he had not yet explored, though he knew he still had to wait. Since he indeed love her, he was accepting of her choice to wait and for their ceremony to proclaim and express their love, although it was becomming difficult to calm his strong passion towards her.

After months of waiting, the time had come for their union. A large ceremony was held to celebrate under the light of the stars, and the royal couple exchanged their vows under the name of Eru. Their betroval rings now removed, they both exchanged their new rings to forever show their love on their index fingers. For the first time ever, the civilians of Greenwood had a queen, and they rejoiced.

As that night continued on, the full moon shun opon the newlyweds—beaming its light from above down through the grand halls. Taurbaneth had requested for her and her lover to take a swim in the lake by the waterfall, and Thranduil happily accepted her request. So he led her to the lake—walking hand in hand.

Once he had led her to their precise location, both of them felt the cool evening breeze, mingled with the coolness of the water from the undisturbed lake. Minded Laerhwá was not; she gazed from the water to her lover, and she whispered, "Care to join me, my lord?"

Thranduil did not have the chance to respond, for the sight of the lovely maiden untying the backlace of her gown was too much of a surprising but pleasing event to witness.

Before Taurbaneth could proceed, Thranduil slowly escaped his dumbfounded state of mind and walked towards her.

"Are you in need of some assitance, my lady?" Thranduil asked, staring into her seductive eyes.

The smirk already shown upon her face grew.

"My my, such manners. I suppose you may assist me if you wish," the maiden replied playfully.

With his heart quickly thumping in his chest in anticapation, Thranduil positioned his hands on her shoulders and still gazing into her bright-hazel eyes, he delicately pulled the shoulder width of her dress down her arms. Taurbaneth helped him by pulling her arms completly out of her sleeves. Now the peak of her dress slid down to her hips, and Thranduil's heart raced in excitement and love.

Forgetting her playfulness, the Woodland Queen broke eye contact and stared at the ground in shame. Thranduil placed one hand underneath her chin so she could look up, and his other on a side of her waist. She could spot the love within his eyes and smile, and soon she smiled back.

Eyes still locked together, Taurbaneth could feel a rush of cool breeze prick her skin as the bottom of her dress slowly fell to her bare feet. Now there was nothing left for her to hide. She leaned forward so their red and luxourious lips could meet for a kiss. As they shared a sensual kiss, Taurbaneth untied the laces of Thranduil's own robe, and she pulled the top of the clothing completly down his body until it reached down to his own feet, and she grinned a seductive grin as she broke the kiss and whispered, "Join me."

She held her lover's hand and she led him into the chilly water. She practicially threw herself in so her body could be accustomed with the chilling-cold water instantly. Thranduil smirked and repeated this action.

Peacefully the two Silvan elves swam in the fair-sized lake, all while the light from the very distant moon above them shone down upon their slim and pale bodies. The water felt more warm the more they moved about. Thranduil soon paddled himself towards his bride and reached out a hand so she could trace her delicate fingers along her husband's cheek-bone. She adored the softness of his skin; she now yurned to explore every inch of his soft body.

Thranduil smiled lovingly and he placed his own moist yet smooth hands on the sensitive tips of her ears, to her cheeks, neck, collarbone, and stopped when he reached her chest. He could feel her heart beat a quick rhythm—much like his—and he took in the thoughts of how much he had missed her even when he was unknown to him, but most importantly...how much he loved her. There was no other whom he desired.

"Ni milya tye," Thranduil whispered genuinely. (E/T: I long for you.)

Taurbaneth lightly exhaled and she ran her fingers through his slightly moist yet still silky hair.

"I gar-nin nest, hir vain," she whispered back. (E/T: You have my heart, my lord.) She then leaned forward so Thranduil could hear her better and her whisper turned deep. "I gar-nin." (E/T: You have me.)

That whisper sent a shiver down the elvenking's spine, and his arousal grew. He inhaled and exhaled through his mouth and took the maiden's hand in his.

"Tol," Thranduil breathed. (E/T: Come.)

The two of them eagerly advanced out of the lake and stood on the grass. Thranduil bent down so he could lift his robe off the ground, and then he folded it as if it were a pillow. As he did so, Taurbaneth had a perfect view of his backside. The beads of water slowly dripped down his firm but slender back-similair to water pouring down a leaf in the spring-and she wished those beads of water were her own hands.

Thranduil placed the folded rope on the very flat but smooth rock next to the waterfall. He turned his body to face his companion and said, "Will you lie your wondrous body upon this stone, my lady?"

Taurbaneth softly giggled, and her body felt flushed, despite the leftover beads of water still dripping down.

"Of course, my lord," she replied, strolling over to the stone and laying her head upon the silked robe. Fortunatly the boulder was not at all rough or sharp. Thranduil joined her by laying on his side. His expression was now serious when he reminded himself of her bashfulness and delicate nature.

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" he questioned.

Smiling, Taurbaneth lightly grasped onto Thranduil's hand and interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Never have I been so certain in all of my years," she assured.

Glad from that response, Thranduil grinned ear to ear and lovingly stroked her face.

"Nîn bereth, nîn aglareb bereth," Thranduil said in a whisper. (E/T: My queen, my beautiful queen.)

Cupping her smooth cheeks with his hands, the elf lord leaned forward so their lips could touch.

Taurbaneth draped an arm around his bare waist and she gently stroked the area with her hand as they continued to share a passionate kiss. Their bodies grew hot, and soon their tongues were exploring the warm caverns within each other's mouths. The loud but peaceful flowing of the waterfall beside them was barely noticed, or any other sound for that matter, for they were excessively focused on the feel, warmth, scent, and taste of each other.

Thranduil took a break from the kiss with his breathing loud and heavy so he could look at his spouse's face, and then he kissed her again. Their great passion and desire led them to explore each area of their silky-smooth bodies with their hands.

Eventually, Thranduil finally allowed his body to lay on top of Taurbaneth's. It was then when she could feel her lover's great arousal press against her pelvis. She gasped against the kiss from the new feeling, but she did not dislike it. It flattered her from how much he indeed wanted her.

He guided his lips to the shell of her ear, and he kissed all the way around until he reached her cheek. Taurbaneth sighed from the pleasent sensitivity of her elvish ears and she softly rubbed Thranduil's shoulder blades with one hand and her other on his long, thin, luxorious hair. Thranduil quite enjoyed her touch, and he left sweet, small kisses upon her cheeks, and when he reached her neck, he let a hand cup the side of her right breast. Taurbaneth eyes were shut as she was taking in the feeling of how it felt, and a pleased moan escaped from her. Thranduil kissed his way very slowly down her neck, and he could feel her shiver as he did this. He softly carressed the average-sized breast incurved in his hand. Taurbaneth felt a tingling sensation, and her nipples were now hard from her strong stimulation and the chilly air.

Thranduil's lips finally met up with his hand and he glanced up at Taurbaneth for a moment, but then he circled one erect and keen nipple with his warm yet moist tongue. That familair tingling sensation returned back to Taurbaneth, and she let out a gasp-filled groan. She heaved her body upward to inform her king that she liked the feeling and wanted more. Thranduil was pleased with himself and he obeyed her queen by gently flicking at the sensitive tip while massaging her other breast. He licked, sucked, and kissed the tiny pink nubs as the maiden repeatingly showed her enjoyment from her very quiet but delighted moans. Hearing her delighted sounds filled Thranduil with pride and a throbbing sensation to his already erect manhood.

Eventually, Thranduil moved his head over to her left bosum so he could repeat his procedures and caress her right breast. Taurbaneth wriggled about beneath him. After he was finished, he kissed his way down her belly as his hands gracefully ran down her sides. His kisses went down her abdomen, to her pelvic area that had thin and golden curls covering her entrance, and when he left a very light peck on her clitoris, Taurbaneth's body nearly trembled and Thranduil felt excited from her body's response. Her entrance was slippery wet with excitment. Then his kisses trailed down her thigh, to her calf, and then the surface of her foot. He greatly adored every inch of her marvelous body.

He leaned his body forward so his kisses could be brought back to her lips. Filled with lust, Taurbaneth tightly secured her arms around Thranduil's back. The kiss proceeded for a long amount of time, and they were both aware, as if time slowed down in their favor. However, after a while, Thranduil's fully swollen member was becomming more and more impossible to ignore. When he broke the kiss, both of their chests heaved in and out in a fitting rhythm as they breathed heavilly but quietly. Thranduil gave his wife a certain look, a look that let her know that he wanted her, and she returned a similair stare, so Thranduil positioned himself precisely, and he placed his lips back on her own as he very carefully bucked his hips forward so he could enter her. The warm, moist, and tight inner walls of the lovely maiden's vagina felt very good against his hard penis, therefore; he softly groaned against her mouth, and Taurbaneth's own breathing was now quick and deep. She held onto her lover so they could stay as close as possible. Thranduil suddenly muttered, "If you are hurt or uncomfortable, please inform me."

Taurbaneth simply smiled warmly, subtly informing the king that she was neither. She took a moment to think how fortunate she was to be with a man such as himself. Thranduil unhurridly pushed himself deeper inside of her and Taurbaneth left kisses upon his neck while rubbing his back, not before whispering, "Nîn meleth." (E/T: My love.)

Those words and kisses upon his neck led Thranduil to close his eyes to concetrate on their actions and thrusted in and out of her at a tender rhythm.

This feeling was strange to Taurbaneth, but so wonderful. The idea of her true love giving her this pleasure was more than pleasing.

The waterfall continued to roar, and the night air was still chilly, but once again the couple took no head. Their bodies were warm from the friction of each other's bodies tenderly rocking back and forth against each other as they made love. Their eyes occasionally locked together, and so would their lips. The only sounds either of them could and chose to hear was their deep yet quiet moans, and their names being whispered, even loving and dreamy words of the Sindarin tongue being uttered.

Soon, Thranduil's breathing was becomming loud and more rapid as he felt such a sensation within him and a tightening within his abdomen. He stared deeply into her hazel eyes, and Taurbaneth held him tighter and kissed his lips. Very soon, she exhaled against Thranduil's lips as she reached her own climax. Her inner walls closing in around his throbbing member and her warm breath along with a pleased moan escaping her lips was enough for Thranduil to lose control. He released his warmth inside of her as he lovingly breathed the name in which he has given to her. Taurbaneth broke the kiss and smiled widely as she glanced up at the one she loved. She traced her fingers through his somehow still undisturbed hair.

"My King," she said.

Thranduil grasped one of her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"My Queen," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

_***MUST READ!* Okay, this is where the Author's Note comes in handy.**_

 _ **Okay, so Phillpa Boyens (Co-producer of the Hobbit films) stated quite a few times that the necklace that Thranduil was willing to go to war over in the films was fashioned for his wife. Apparently in King Thror's ruling, Thranduil made a deal with him to make this necklace for his wife. Thror of course did not give it to Thranduil due to his greed (purposely like Lord Thingol's naggociation with the dwarves of Nogrod over the Nauglamir.) However, if Thranduil had this necklace fashioned in King Thror's time-which would be around year 2660-2770 of the Third Age-IF his wife was still alive, then SO many things would not add up. The biggest one being that Legolas has no memory of his mother in the films, so she obviously died when he was a baby, and if she would have died around this time, then Legolas would be even younger than Tauriel (who is in the six hundreds) in time of the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings, and that would not make sense in the slightest. So I decided to do it in the way it would make more sense, where Thranduil fashions this necklace for his wife who is already dead by that time, but he already had this idea in mind. I will get more into it later on in the chapters, but this is important to keep in mind. That is all.**_

* * *

Seated next to her king on their large and comfortable bed, Taurbaneth watched Thranduil-whom had his eyes half open, one hand under his pillow, and the other resting upon it in a peaceful sleep. Whenever Thranduil had slept, he would be in his beauty sleep, thus it would always be difficult to wake him.

"Thranduil, tis time for you to awake," Taurbaneth whispered, gently stroking his face.

Thranduil groaned from his awakening and shut his eyes, but he did not remove his wife's hand from his face.

"Tis not my wish to awake," Thranduil informed.

The curve of the elvenqueen's lips moved upward in a smirk.

"Pity our offspring is not yet born. I am certain the elfling would find its ways to wake you. Ways that I do not have the courage to perform," Taurbaneth mentioned.

"Well it is not," Thranduil reminded bluntly, his eyes still shut.

Keeping her smirk upon her face, she walked over to the small porch outside of their chamber and observed what the morning had to offer in their realm.

Thranduil peaked an eye open to look at his lover. She appeared to be at peace, and one of her hands were protectively holding onto her bulging belly. Seven months it has been since the elven queen has bared a child to Thranduil, and ever since, she constantly keeps her hand around her concealed child in a protective manner.

Thranduil smiled from his viewing.

"Curses, your beauty is most pleasing to my eyes, therefore, they will not let me drift off into slumber," Thranduil cursed softly.

Taurbaneth faced her lover with a smile, and then Thranduil sat up on his bed as he yawned and stretched his body. Afterwards, he lifted himself from the bed so he could walk towards his spouse. He held Taurbaneth with an arm around her back. They leaned forward for a kiss and Thranduil placed a hand upon her stomach. Soon he felt a light thumping against his palm. Both of the elves pulled away from the kiss with a smile, and Taurbaneth rested her hand upon his.

"He is very strong," she stated proudly.

Thranduil looked up at Taurbaneth curiously.

"He?"

"We will bear a son, I can feel it," Taurbaneth said joyfully.

Trusting her word, Thranduil said, "Thus, these realms will have a strong and extraordinary prince."

"Indeed," Taurbaneth agreed, grinning. Suddenly, she said, "There is something I wish to tell and show you. Will you come with me?"

"I will," Thranduil said, taking her hand in his.

* * *

Taurbaneth led her king down many flights of steps and timbered platforms until they have reached the very bottom. At the bottom—very close to the main entrance of the halls—was where the animals were still held. Now curious of what he was to be showed, he followed his wife until she stopped when she approached Taurant. She reached out her hand so it laid on the creature's muzzle and he let her. She turned her head around to look at Thranduil and she said, "Trusting another being is not common for Taurant, yet he does for you."

Thranduil slowly nodded his head, awaiting her to proceed.

"Thus, I am now entrusting him into your care, as well as mine," Taurbaneth appended honestly.

This surprised Thranduil; Taurant meant very much to Taurbaneth. She cared for him as if he were her own child-of course before their own.

"Are you certain of this? As well as he?" Thranduil asked.

"Very," she said. "He is my gift to you."

Thranduil stared deep into the big and calm dark eyes of the elk, attempting to read his expression. Soon Thranduil did the same action as his spouse only slower, and when Taurant did not stir, he moved his hand up and down his muzzle. He knew Taurant was indeed trusting of him by his usual calm state in his presense and without looking at his queen, he said, "This is very kind of you."

"He will grow to be very strong and live for many years," the maiden stated. "He would serve you well incase of any battles or travel."

Thranduil gazed into the bulk's eyes longer as his hand still placed on his muzzle. Soon, he slowly turned his head towards his spouse as a kind smile showed on his face.

"Le fael," he said. (E/T: Thank you.)

Taurbaneth bowed her head with her eyes shut, and a smile.

She walked over to Taurant with the usual grace in her step and she did as Thranduil did by gazing deep into the wondrous creature's eyes, only she placed a small and sweet kiss on the muzzle. She looked to her lover to see if he was ready to eat. Thranduil calmly extended his hand so it could grasp onto Taurbaneth's palm, without touching the fingers, and they started to walk.

As they walked, but also while eating breakfast, Thranduil's thoughts were preoccupied with Taurbaneth's gift just as meaningful and beautiful. He placed a wild-berry inside of his mouth and chewed on it silently, but as he did, his attentive eyes gazed at the queen's figure. Her hair as soft as a cloud, and the finest silk, her eyes so alike of a forest, her lips as bright but soft as a pink rose, and her form beyond any word of the elven language. His queen was undoubtedly fair, and she deserved something of the same value. His mind wandered to that night when they had made love, or really any night when the stars were out. The light from the creation of Varda above shined upon her soft and pale skin, and thinking of this gave him the idea. Already he could see it: a beautiful necklace draped around her neck crafted with the heirlooms of his people-white gems of pure starlight. on this precious piece of jewelry would be charms shaped of the moon and stars in the sky. It would be absolutly perfect. The only trouble from this was the craftsman ship of making something so sublime.

The most crafted and skilled of all beings in Middle-Earth were the dwarves. They inherited and profected this skill from their creator, Aule, and despite the Children of Eru being capable of craftsmanship, only the dwarves perfected crafting objects of great beauty with diamonds and jewels within the mountains. Though, he easily remembered the rather obvious problem, the incedent involving Lord Thingol of Doriath with the dwarves involving the Nauglamir. Proving that dwarves are unpredicatable and greedy, therefore leading to Thingol's downfall. It is a dangerous move to nagociate with them, and Thranduil knew this.

Taurbaneth sipped some of her herbal tea, but then she noticed Thranduil's fixed calm state was no longer there.

"Is there something troubling you?" Taurbaneth questioned.

Thranduil straightened his back up and his fixed calm state returned because he chose not to dwell on these anxious and hopeless thoughts.

"There is not," Thranduil responded.

Relieved, Taurbaneth calmly ate the last berry off of her plate and drank the remains of her warm herbal tea. As she did all of this, her hand stayed on her bulbious stomach, tenderly moving about it.

"Care to go for our stroll? Tis not as chilly as the morning that has passed. The flakes of snow fall slowly with much agility," Taurbaneth pronounced happily.

"Certainly," Thranduil said.

He unhurridly rose from his wooden seat, as did his wife. He walked over to her and made absolute sure that her cloak was properly bundled all around her. They held their hands together and they walked outside into the winter-filled wilderness. The flakes of snow was exactly as Taurbaneth described. This type of winter day was intact for a morning stroll, and Taurbaneth knew this. She was willing to walk through any weather, for she was more than acquainted to it. They hiked along a familair path with their hands still in contact, all while being silent and embracing their surroundings.

However, the silence did not last when the queen spoke.

"Thranduil, I'm afraid to admit that I am troubled."

Going along with the hike, Thranduil anchored his gaze towards her.

"What troubles you?" he asked soothly.

"My mother was not a very kind nor compassionate woman. As a matter of fact, she never was a guardian of any sort to my own eyes."

Thranduil looked at her with empathy from that statement.

"Through the eyes of our child, that is not what I wish to be," Taurbaneth confessed. "He must be taken care of, and he must know that he is loved."

After a nearly silent sigh, Thranduil said, "Your doubt is strong, Taurbaneth. Your mind played tricks on you when you were to be queen AND my lover, and those thoughts were proven false. Though most importantly, you and your mother may share the same blood and appearences, but you are not her. You know this."

Taurbaneth looked from her lover to her belly.

"I do," she acknowledged. "I simply do not wish to take the risk." She suddenly gazed around their surroundings. "Our child will be born not only into Endor, but into this realm. A realm in which used to lie such beauty. Though it may seem hopless, there is still hope and beauty in this land. Our son needs to sense this beauty, and be grateful for what he has. At times when he may travel to other lands, he needs to appreciate the beauty in every tree, every creature, everything that grows. I wish him much happiness, for he is our blessing from Eru."

"Do you now see?" Thranduil said. "The child is but a fetus growing inside of you, yet your compassion for him is ever so great. Already your parenting is not alike of your mother before you."

Taurbaneth took a moment marking her king's words as she walked, and her unborn offspring moving about inside of her. The feeling sent a warm, loving, and joyful feeling within her heart and the corners of her lips touched the rosy-red hue of her cheeks.

"Your words bring much comfort, as well as truth," she said, gently running her hand along her belly.

Thranduil was more than pleased to hear her harked his words. However, abruptly the King's stressful thoughts from earlier returned to him.

"I feel compelled to admit that I myself am troubled," Thranduil admitted.

Facing him again, Taurbaneth said softly, "Tell me."

Thranduil sincerely looked into her eyes.

"Moments ago, you gave me a gift. A gift to show your devotion. Yet for something in return, I am but empty-handed. Though, even if that were not so, nothing I could give could share the same value. Even the beauty of the white gems of our people could not match, for I do not posess the skill of the dwarves to create it," Thranduil admitted, downhearted.

Taurbaneth ceased with their stroll and stared at Thranduil intensely.

"Thranduil, I believe that you are confused," she said, holding both of her companion's hands in hers. "You have given me everything. You have given me love, hope, peace, a home, but most of all..."

She placed their interlaced hands together on her round belly and both of the could feel repeative pounds against their palms. Thranduil immediatly knew what she meant by that gesture, and they both shared a genuine loving grin while gazing into each other's eyes.

Nothing more was said, simply because it was not needed. Thranduil leaned his face forward so his lips could press against hers in a tender kiss, all while their child made itself aware under their hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: All that could be said for this chapter is the name translations to Sindarin.p_**

 ** _Elia=Rain_**

 ** _Nestal=Healing_**

 ** _Oh, and elves that were born in the first age seemed to have different names; their mother's name to them (amilesse), their father's (epesse), given names (anessi) and name they have chosen for themselves (kilmesse). All of these words are Quenya though (old elvish language), so I don't know if this is for ALL types of elves, but I just figured that both Thranduil and his wife would agree on the same name anyway and Legolas eventually keeps it._**

* * *

The air was cool, yet the sun has peaked its way from behind the clouds. This was so, for the leftover snow from the naked trees falls from the wind blowing against them, therefore; causing a certain chill in the air. Though the sun was to melt the snow, after mostly being hidden for a few months. The wind would swiftly pass by the expecting Woodland Queen's long and silked hair as she stood upon the brink of their chamber porch. Her eyes closed, and her breathing deep yet low as her hand laid upon her now oversized-round belly. Her unborn child repeatingly moved about inside of her—attempting to be free—though all she could do was breathe.

Thranduil entered their chamber, and the first thing he could see was his wife breathing deeply."Are you well, muin?" Thranduil asked, approaching her. (E/T: Dear.)

Following after a calm breath exhale, Taurbaneth responded, "Our elfling is eager to see the world."

"Thus, your foresight was correct. Tis the day he will be born," Thranduil mentioned.

"Yes," Taurbaneth said, quietly moaning when she felt a pain.

"You are in pain, nîn melleth. How long has this went on?" Thranduil asked, worried for his spouse.

"I lost track of time," Taurbaneth confessed.

"Taurbaneth, why did you not seek me? Nor Nestal for that matter," Thranduil questioned with deep concern.

Following yet another exhale, Taurbaneth responded, "The pain I felt was not yet severe, and I did not want to disturb your duties with our subjects."

"Thranduil placed a hand on his lover's arm and said, "That you should not have felt. You are most important, and now the birthing is about to begin. Here you cannot dwell, but in a place of healing."

"Not allowing her to protest, Thranduil held her by the hand so he could lead her.

At this moment, Taurbaneth knew her king was correct. It was best to go as soon as possible, for her contractions were growing faster and tougher to control.

Thranduil placed his arm around her waist to aide in her struggle to walk.

Not too long after leaving their chamber, Taurbaneth nearly collapsed as she felt a sharp contraction pierce within her.

Thranduil noticed this and he immediatly began to call out, "Your queen is close to birthing our child! Find Nestal this instant!"

The elves whom were closest to the king and queen heard this and they spread the word of the new prince or princess to be born until the word spread to Nestal.

Thranduil firmly held Taurbaneth and continued to walk. Taurbaneth breaths were now deep and rapid, but fortunatly it helped her to fight against the agonizing feeling.

Thranduil's head lifted the moment he heard footsteps marching towards them at a fast pace.

"My lord and lady," the auburn-haired elf addressed, haulting in front of them. "I am here. Use this steed to help carry lady Taurbaneth."

"Excellent, Nestal," Thranduil said, nearly anxious while guiding the majestic white horse-Elia-closer to him.

He and Nestal joined together to lift the queen up on to Elia. Nestal walked ahead and the horse followed. Thranduil walked directly next to its side so he could remain by his wife.

The destination was a short distance-with Taurbaneth calmly letting out breath inhales and exhales-and once they arrived, Nestal walked on inside for the purpose of preparing everything for his queen. He held a piece of cloth and soaked it into the cool water inside of the bucket, and Thranduil helped Taurbaneth off of Elia and then laid her upon the bed. He grasped her unstable hand and Taurbaneth turned her head to look upon him. He noticed the tears forming in her eyes as she tightly held his hand when a sharp pain ran through her, and he used his free hand to push back any hair from her damped forehead.

"Many times have I witnessed the birthing of a foal, yet never have I imagined the feeling would be so dreadful. The does I have witnessed appeared to be stronger than I," Taurbaneth stated with a rather weak attempt at a grin and chuckle.

Thranduil grinned and stroked the top of her head.

"You are no less strong than these creatures," Thranduil assured.

Taurbaneth gasped loudly from a very severe contraction and she chose to keep up with her breathing.

"Nestal! Work with haste!" Thranduil commanded, concerned for his wife and future child's well-being.

Nestal rushed to his king and queen with the soaked cloth in his hand and said, "Yes, my lord. Everything has been prepared for this delivery."

He handed the cloth to Thranduil and he immediatly settled it upon his beloved's forehead as she controlled her laboured breathing. Nestal pulled his queen's gown up to her belly so he could get a better view of the elfling to be born.

"My lady, your child's head can be seen," Nestal informed, surprised by the elfling being seen before expected time.

"The little one is growing impaitent," Taurbaneth answered after a breath exhale.

While he kept the cool and thick cotton upon her head, Thranduil took a peek inbetween his spouse's legs and spotted the very peak of the infant's head barely revealing itself. His heart lifted with joy, though it also thumped within chest in fear. He did not want to have his wife succumbed to the same fate of his own mother.

"You are doing very well with the rate of your own breathing, my lady, though I am afraid to tell you that you must start pushing," Nestal said.

With an exhale, Taurbaneth closed her eyes and firmly held Thranduil's hand the moment she let out a forced push. After the one push, she breathed loud and heavy from all of the blood being lifted onto face as if she were on fire, and Thranduil pressed the cool cloth down to obsorve some of the sweat.

"Keep pushing along with the contractions, my lady," Nestal said.

Calmly catching her breath, she did as she was told and repeatingly attempted to push out her son.

Thranduil anxiously watched more and more of his child's form being brought into the world along with each push and he kissed the hand grasped into his as he told her sweet words of her progress.

"The elfling is soon to be approached into my hands, let out another push," Nestal commented joyfully.

Whimpering with her face a deep crimson, Taurbaneth groaned, "You ask the impossible. My strength is fading."

"Taurbaneth, you will gain the rest of your strength from the welcomming thoughts of looking upon the one whom you have yurned to see for all of these months...our child," Thranduil said.

Marking her lover's words, a certain and sudden light twinkled in Taurbaneth's eyes. The thought excited her, therefore; she shut her eyes again, and she gathered all of the very little amount of strength she had left and pushed her child until it reached Nestal's hands. Taurbaneth's screaming was silenced and instead replaced with a smaller cry. Thranduil gazed at the crying infant in the other elf's hands, and he was filled with such joy and relief, but he looked to Taurbaneth-whom was fully relaxed on the bed with her eyes shut and breathing heavy.

"Nin mileth," Thranduil whispered, looking over his wife to confirm her well being.

Taurbaneth's eyes slowly opened, and she smiled.

"I am pleased to announce, my lord and lady, that Eru has blessed you with a son, and Mirkwood is blessed with a prince," Nestal announced.

The Woodland Queen beamed with pure merryment, and when Nestal pulled out a small blade to cut the cord still attatched to the elfling, Thranduil stopped him by addressing him.

"It is my wish to deattatch the cord from my son," Thranduil said, grinning.

"Yes, my lord," Nestal said happily, carefully passing the whimpering child to Thranduil-along with the blade.

Thranduil cradled his son into his arms and precisly placed the razor of the blade to the root of the umbilical cord and cut it.

"Vîn hig," Thranduil whispered, cradling the infant closer to Taurbaneth. (E/T: Our child.)

Lazily tilting her head to the side, the queen muttered, "I wish to finally hold our child within my arms."

Smiling warmly, Thranduil obeyed his queen and passed the still whimpering infant directly into her welcomming arms.

Taurbaneth's lips formed a smile so grand, so grand that her entire red face seemed to glow. Her eyes glistened with tears, and her heart filled with love. She gently ran a hand across her son's soft forehead to the very small amount of light hair upon his head, and then he cradled a soft warm blanket around his cold and delicate body. This action silenced the infant's whimpers.  
"Legolas," Taurbaneth lovingly mumbled.

Legolas was the name that was given, for not only the memory of the forest of Lasgalen, but as well he was represented a bright, healthy, and growing being of their now sick and gloomy forest.

Suddenly Legolas reached out his small arms and his whimpering began anew.

Knowing what her newly-born child needed, she smiled sweetly and pulled down the top of her dress so she could expose a breast. She postioned Legolas' mouth to her bosum and he quickly found her plump nipple with his lips.

Looking upon his son in pride, Thranduil declared, "Yes, my son. Quencher your thirst and grow strong. Strong alike of your ancestors before you, in courage, strength, and mind. Appreciate all living things, and all beauties of the world."  
Taurbaneth grinned weakly, but no less genuine, and she looked down at her child whom was still suckeling.  
"Indeed there is such beauty, my young one. Alas, there is darkness as well. You must be able to find that light in even the darkest places, for you see, the smallest bit of light can shine so bright," the maiden said, running her delicate fingers along the elfling's pointed ear. "So small are you. No words have you spoken. You have not yet looked upon your father nor I, yet you are my light that shines oh so bright, and I love you."  
Saying this brought a tear to the maiden's cheek, and she placed a kiss on her son's head.

His smile even brighter, Thranduil looked from his son to his wife. He could see the drerryness in her eyes and head.  
"Taurbaneth, you must rest," Thranduil stated.

"Not until I see his eyes open," Taurbaneth said kindly.

Soon after, Legolas finished his feeding, and Taurbaneth slowly leaned him back, only to be cradled into her arms again.

He moved his agile and tiny hands about him, and the two proud parents anxiously awaited for his eyes to open.

Their wait was soon over as Legolas' eyelids very slowly fluttered open to observe his new surroundings, and finally see what was speaking to him. His eyes were the same morning-sky as his father's, and they searched about in curiousity.

""The eyes of your father," Taurbaneth said. "As beautiful as the sky itself in early evening and late morning, when the clouds do not cover."

Sighing in content, she leaned her head back until it rested on the headrest.  
"Rest, dear Taurbaneth. You have spent much of your strength," Thranduil said. "I promise you that our son will be the first being you see when you awake.

"My mind and body are weary," Taurbaneth said, gently touching Legolas' cheek with her thumb. "I SHALL rest, but let our people look upon their new prince."

Thranduil nodded and reached out his arms to hold his son, but not before leaving a loving kiss on his forehead. Thranduil pressed his son to his chest, and Taurbaneth's eyes began to close in a harmonious manner.

The Woodland elves rejoiced for the birth of the new prince of their realm by hosting a feast in celebration. It was alike of any other feast within these halls, and it began from afternoon through more days passed, Legolas was greatly adored by his kin, though especially to his guardians. Every morning and often afternoon, Thranduil strolled through the halls with his son in his arms and spoke about all of the wonders in which he had introduced to Taurbaneth a long time ago. Every leaf he would name, every berry, every animal. Though the young prince did not speak, nor yet comprehend the language of Sindarin nor Westron, the dilated, fair-blue, and rather bulbous eyes of the elfling could see every detail of a thing or being, big and small. Gratitude to this, his sensing was as well great. A minority of the elves acknowledged this for not only their own sight, but the words of their King addressing so, therefore; the minor of these elves had given him the name,"Meluiti." (E/T: He with the Piercing blue gaze.)

Often lady Taurbaneth would join her lover and child in the day-time stroll, though other instances she would remain in her chambers, following right after with her feeding him, bathing him, as well as holding him in her arms and luring him to sleep with the usual Sindarin lullaby she would sing. The moment he would drift off into slumber, Taurbaneth and Thranduil would spend the rest of their hours simply by being in each other's company. If Legolas was to awake while the sky remained dark, Taurbaneth would hold on to him as they occasionally rode on Taurant as he took a walk in not so far away places from outside of their halls within the forest. Legolas now knew his home inside and out, dawn or dusk.

His exsestence was indeed a blessing, and the king and queen knew that their love and joy now grew stronger. Taurbaneth gave her offspring the care and compassion she despertly wished to give, and Thranduil simply loved his child similair to how every father should. Never did he want him to be alone, with no mother, nor father.


	6. Chapter 6

Over a year-old Legolas wept while held in the arms of his mother. His need of sleep put him into this unhappy state, and the fair maiden knew this. She paced about near the waterfall as she whispered words of silence.

"Hush, young one," she mumbled. "Now is the time to rest. Do not attempt to fight it."

The soothing, kind, and calm tone of the queen never failed to settle her elfling down, though especially with her usual lullaby. She grinned as she pressed her beloved child against her breast so he could hear the beating of her heart.

(Common Speech translation of the Sindarin Lullaby:)

 _ **Oh young one, so small and niave**_

 _ **let yourself be drifted into an ever so peaceable slumber**_

 _ **for the night has just began**_

 _ **and your little head is weary**_

 _ **let the stars and the moon**_

 _ **bring you this oh so harmonious and protected rest**_

 _ **Oh, young one so small and niave**_

 _ **shut your ever so beautiful pale eyes of blue**_

 _ **and let sleep take hold**_

 _ **until you awaken and see the light of day anew**_

 _ **and look upon those who love you**_

 _ **Oh young one so small and niave**_

 _ **rest with my words of love**_

 _ **for I do love you**_

 _ **my dear Legolas**_

Taurbaneth was pleased that her son's eyes were fully shut, and she whispered, "Losto vae, henig." (E/T: Sleep well, my child.)

She gently stroked his soft and rounded cheek, but then from above her she could suddenly hear commotion from a distance.

The animals were neighing from their usual spot, and the sound of her people's screams suddenly filled the halls—echoing throughout. She turned around in fear; she also heard the sound of a foul tongue being spoken by other unfamilair creatures.

She firmly grasped her son to hold him as she looked around to see the commotion. Her kin was being slain left to right by shorter creatures whom appeared to be revolting and evil in every way.

"Orcs," she panicked, backing away.

The echoing sounds of screams and stabbings reached the ears of the young prince, and he started to cry.

Terrified that his cry could be heard by the orcs, she lightly bounced him up and down and whispered, "Hush Legolas, hush."

She searched about in haste to find the first safe place for her child. Quickly knowing not to remain about, she quickly made her way up to the first undisturbed chamber she could find.

"Do not be afraid, you are safe. I promise you," she whispered to Legolas in her arms.

Legolas grasped onto his mother's hand with his small fingers and whined more.

Struggling to keep calm and not allow her fear or despair to show, she sang the lullaby once again until his cries ceased. Almost in a blink, his eyes began to close and his head quirked to the side.

Now striking fear into her heart, an orc from behind her taunted her in not the usual black speech tongue, but common speech by saying, "Foolish she-elf. I suggest you observe your surroundings before hiding your elfling."

Enraged, she turned around and growled, "You will NOT harm my child. I can assure that."

The orc laughed, but the elvenqueen unexpectidly but immediatly twisted the orc's neck until it snapped. The orc's corpse then fell face-down on the ground, and Taurbaneth quickly continued on with her search. However, she was not so lucky, and a few number of orcs approached her from ahead. A strong and taller one ran forward to grab her while another pulled onto the blanket that Legolas was settled in from her arms. She struggled with all of her strength in fear of losing her child, but the orc had won. As soon as it did, the stronger orc pounded her to the ground without warning, and she groaned in pain and felt the bit of blood at the corner of her lip.

Meanwhile, Thranduil ran through his halls in terror and constantly called out for his wife. As he ran, he came across his captain of the guard, Elsíla.

"Elsila, are you the only being left of the guards?" Thranduil asked, frightened.

"No, my lord. Though our numbers are very few. These orcs are not alike of the kind that usually pass by our borders. They wear a paticular mark upon their armor, and they are much more fierce," Elsíla replied, out of breath.

Insteading of responding to that, Thranduil simply asked, "My wife, my son...where are they?"

"I regret to admit that I am not certain, my lord," he said, lowering his head in shame.

Thranduil immediatly commanded in fear, "Well don't just stand about! Find them!"

Thranduil then hurriedly searched aroud in a anxious manner.

"Taurbaneth!" Thranduil yelled.

In the lowest halls, Taurbaneth was still laying upon the ground-barely able to move.

One of the orcs took off her wooden crown and slyly grinned.

"She is the king's mate," it stated in Black Speech.

He threw the crown to the ground and declared to the other orcs, "Fall back at the gates!"

The orcs then picked the queen off of the ground and harshly dragged her away.

Once they did however, they heard approaching running of hooves. It was Taurant, and he attempted to free his mistress, but A couple of wargs leaped up and attacked while the orcs could make their escape.

To the remaining elves' surprise, all of the orcs retreated from their homeland, and they ran outside to ride out on their wargs.

"The orcs, they have retreated," Thranduil stated, suspisously.

All of the living elves gathered about in the halls, most delighted, and others frightened of the possibilties of more to come.

"Where is your queen?" Thranduil demanded to the elves whom were gathered around him.

None of the elves answered, and Thranduil grew impaitent.

"Speak!" Thranduil commanded.

Suddenly, Taurant approached the King with his head lowered.

"Taurant," Thranduil said, hopefully. "Where is Taurbaneth? Where is Legolas?"

"My Lord," Nestal interrupted, handing an object to his King.

Thranduil's eyes were wide in horror from the sight of his queen's roughed up crown, but then his expression changed to anger.

"They have taken her," Thranduil said.

The other elves mumbled back and forth to one another in fear for the fate of their queen.

"Elsíla," Thranduil said. "Ready our men for battle and their steeds."

"Where abouts? If I may ask?" Elsila asked.

"Up north," Thranduil responded quickly, mounting Taurant. "Indeed the orc's stronghold would be dreadful, but tis why we must act immediatly to save lady Taurbaneth and our child."

"But my lord, we could easily be walking into a trap," the elf warned.

"Of course," Thranduil said. "But your queen and young prince MUST be recovered."

"Yes, my lord," Elsíla said, rounding up all of their warriors.

Thranduil rode Taurant all the way down to the front gate, and they stopped to await his comapny. His fear of losing his lover was growing, for memories of his father being slain from the evil of Mordor was starting to form, and he was now filled with peril.

Eventually all of his company was accounted for, and so they charged off into the night and rode north while following the warg's pawprints in the soil beneath them. Their travels proceeded until early dusk, just when the sun was about to set, but being in the presense of the kingdom of evil made the time of day seem later and darker than it really was.

Once the company arrived to the front gate, they saw that it was unguarded-proving that it was indeed a trap.

Thranduil turned his elk around so he could face his kin.

"Arm yourselves! No telling what could be lurking in this foul place," the elvenking declared, pulling out his most deadly sword.

Up above, an orc spied upon them from the viewing spot, and a maniacle grin spread across his face. He turned to the master orc and said, "The Woodland King has come."

"Of course he has," the master said, showing a smile so big that every one of his sharp, yellow, and revolting teeth can be shown.

Before the watchful orc could turn back from his watch, an arrow swooshed through his head and he fell to the ground.

"Attack!" the master commanded.

From that order, the gate had opened, and many orcs charged forward with swords, axes, and archery alike. All of the elves expertly fought back, and Thranduil sliced off the heads of many of the orcs with his two blades while Taurant rammed his grown antlers into them-Pushing them off of the cliff. The king finally entered the kingdom as Taurant remained to destroy everything in his path. He could sense his mistress near, so he charged off into the distance, until he reached the dungeon. The chamber was very dark, except for the one bit of light in the left corner of the room, he saw Taurbaneth chained with her hands up above her.

"Taurbaneth!" Thranduil exclaimed, mounting off of the elk and running to his wife's side.

"Thranduil," Taurbaneth whispered joyfully.

"I am here, nîn meleth," Thranduil said, kneeling down in front of her.

Taurant butted his head against his mistress' cheek protectively.

"As joyeous as I am to see you, I am afraid you must leave immediatly," Taurbaneth warned while Thranduil tried to remove her chains with his blades. "You, Taurant, and your kin will die if you do not."

"No, muin. Do not say such a thing. I am NOT going to leave you here to die," Thranduil said. "My willing men are armed and prepared for the worst."

Taurbaneth did not have the chance to respond, for she was silenced by Taurant's sudden bleat as a strong iron collar wrapped tightly around his neck. Some orcs roughly pulled on the chains attached to it so they could move the animal away while he waved his hooves in the air.

More orcs rushed into the dungeon—closing the door behind them—and the commander amung them appeared next to Taurbaneth and placed a jagged dagger along her neck. The orc next to him was holding onto Legolas. Thranduil took out both of his blades to fight, but he stopped for he knew there was a proposition approaching.

"We are servents of the dark lord," the commander stated in common tongue. "It is our duty to wipe out all lords of Middle-Earth to make way for ONE. If you fight us, your beloved elfling and she-elf die. It is you, or them. Make your choice now."

It was obvious to Thranduil that no matter what he chose, the orcs will harm his wife and child, therefore; either decision he would regret. However, he slowly glanced over at Taurant-whom was going wild to be free from his restraints-he saw the anger in his eyes. That's when he knew that Taurant would soon break free. So, Thranduil glanced back over to his beloved-whom had a certain pleading expression that simply broke his heart to watch-and then he very slowly surrendered his weapons.

Grinning evily, the commander removed the knife from Taurbaneth's throat and instead walked over to Thranduil so he could the same but to him.

The Woodland Queen witnessed these actions with horror. She did not want to lose the only man she's ever loved, but she especially did not wish for her beloved son to lose his own very limited life. So she did not know which decision was best, and just allowed tears to stream down her face.

Before the commander orc could attack, Taurant charged himself out of restraints and sent the orcs whom were holding his chains flying in different spots of the area around the dungeon. He rammed his large antlers into all of the orcs around—including the commander and his warg.

One of the orcs who Taurant threw to the ground ran out of the dungeon yelling something in his foul tongue.

Thranduil picked up the whining infant from Taurant's mouth and secured him tightly around his back within the ropes of a saddle, and then he picked up his two blades and tried to cut the bonds from Taurbaneth's rists, but then he heard echoing loud footsteps approaching. After hearing the steps, a great ball of fire swept by the king and queen, along with a thundering roar.

A small number of the elven warriors charged into the dungeons to aide their king and queen despite their fear, and they kept their guard to battle against the beast.

Thranduil's eyes widened, and he quickly tugged at his wife's bonds with all of his might.

"Taurant!" Taurbaneth yelled. "Ride Legolas out of here now! Do you understand?"

Understanding his mistress' demand, he vastly made his way out of the dungeon as the nearby warriors avoided the great worm's flame and attempted to pierce within its scales.

Thranduil lightly gritted his teeth while doing everything he could do rid of the restraints.

"It is no use, Thranduil. You must leave, now!" Taurbaneth said.

Angered, Thranduil gazed upon the serpent-like dragon that was now coming their way, and he quickly picked a piece of wood from the ground—which was burning from the dragon's fire—and he immediatly applied it to the chains restraining Taurbaneth from above her wrists. The flame heated the chains and they began to rust and melt. The chains were removed, but not around her wrists, but neither of them took heed. Thranduil held her hand to run, but the beast had already erupted more of his deadly flame from his belly into their direction.

"Taurbaneth!" Thranduil shouted, pushing her out of the way. The heated flame whisped past the left side of his face and he let out an agonized cry.

"NOO!" Taurbaneth shrieked, running to her lover.

Thranduil's hand was close to touching his face, but he did not touch directly to heighten the pain. His face sizzled from the burns and Taurbaneth rested her hand on the right side of his face, and seeing him in such pain brought tears to her eyes.

"Thranduil," she whispered, reaching her free hand on his burnt face. "Your face."

"You cannot touch, your own hand will be burnt," Thranduil warned.

"I care not," Taurbaneth argued, trying not to reveal her pain from the scoarching feeling of her hands burning.

"Do not fear for my own safety, Taurbaneth," Thranduil groaned. "Noro, noro breg." (E/T: Run, run fast.)

While the remaining bit of warriors nearby shielded their king and queen with their shields and body from the long worm's flame and attacks, Laerhwá lifted Thranduil from the cold ground and held his hand so they could escape the dungeons.

"Taurbaneth, you run on ahead. Catch up with Taurant and our son. I will aide my warriors," Thranduil softly demanded, holding his wife's shoulders so he could look directly into her eyes.

Panicked for the life of her own and all others, she hesitated at that command but then she nodded quickly—knowing the importance of Thranduil's choice. So she rapidly began to run, but then the masterious fiend slithered its way up ahead towards her direction while Thranduil and his men did everything they could to destroy the creature with their weapons, but while also battling against orcs and wargs. Many warriors lost their lives while attempting to stab and shoots arrows at the beast, but Thranduil still fought on with his face starting to self-heal.

Taurbaneth ran and ran with all of her might, and whenever she was danger, the warriors ahead came to her aide every time. Most of them lost their lives doing so, which saddened the elvenqueen greatly. She continued to run, but then she saw Taurant closeby stuck behind a great gate shut by the orcs for no escape like the dungeons. He rammed his giant antlers into the gate, as well as his own body—but trying not to use too much of his strength to injure Legolas still on his back.

Being strong as Taurant, he would eventually break down the gate, but not too soon. Taurbaneth's breathing became heavy in fear of losing her son and beloved creature, and she could hear the great worm from behind her—slythering its way to Taurant and warriors near that area.

In a second, Taurbaneth picked an orc's sword from the ground and lunged at the creature's claws with a cry to draw his attention to her instead. The serpent gritted his teeth together while looking at Taurbaneth backing up with the blade after stabbing his front claw, and as his flame began to rise within him, Taurbaneth looked to Legolas on Taurant. His eyes were open as he was crying from Taurant's rough force on the door and all of the violence going on about him. A tear fell down Taurbaneth's cheek from the thought of never seeing her son again, and with another breath, the beast let out his deadly flame. Thranduil could hear from afar, as well as his wife's piercing scream.

"TAURBANETH!" he screamed, following the sound of the scream.

He fought his way through the remaining orcs until he had reached the dragon, and once he did, the sight before his eyes was dreadfully appalling. His love one had fallen to the ground burning from the wicked flames.

"NOOOOOO!" Thranduil yelled, charging at the beast with his blades slicing his giant hand. Him and another few elves pierced the dragon's heart with the strongest spear they had to go through the dragon's tough scales.

The great worm roared out in anger and pain, and before he could fall, Thranduil turned himself around to find his wife. He saw her burnt and perishing body, but before he could walk on over to her, her body was replaced with ash.

Thranduil's knees fell to the ground in a state of shock. He slowly shook his head and whispered, "Laerhwá."

Long has it been since Thranduil had called his lover by that name, but without reason, he felt the need to address her by that name.

Thranduil could only sit there with his mouth a gap and a look of confusion. The noises surrounding him seemed silent, silent for quite some time. Until he could sense a foe coming up from behind. Releasing his rage, with a swift swipe of his blade, he decapitated the orc as well as any others in his way. Once there were no more to be seen, Thranduil yelled, "Fall back!"

Hearing his King's commands, Elsíla blew his horn for his small amount of living kin to be summoned.

Thranduil's army then regrouped around him.

"Lady Taurbaneth, is she recovered?" Elsíla questioned.

"Do not ask any questions, and be prepared for the journey back," Thranduil threatened, not facing the other elf.

"Yes, my lord," Elsíla said, now saddened for now he knew the fate of their queen.

They followed their leader outside until they reached their waiting horses and mounted them. Thranduil climbed onto Taurant with Legolas still secured on top of him-though now he was silent-and he said nothing. The great elk's head was low and he made a low whining sound for he knew of the loss of his dearly loved owner.

The horses whom no long had a rider simply followed the company back south to their kingdom. Their travels seemed slower returning back home, and very silent. No words were spoken, and their hope was fading. Though Thranduil refused to tell about his loved one, all of the elves knew about the tragic loss of their only queen, and they silently mourned over her loss.

When they finally returned, Thranduil left Taurant in his usual spot without speaking, and his first duty was to find Alimaine. Alimaine was a kind and gentil soul whom had a close connection with Laerhwá and their child, so he intrusted Legolas in her care at times.

He entered the maiden's chamber and said, "Lady Alimaine, watch over my son for a moment. He needs his rest and feeding."

"Yes, lord Thranduil," Alimaine whispered, taking the resting infant from her king's arms into her own.

"Good," Thranduil said, leaving without saying another word.

Now Alimaine knew the queen did not make it. She sighed in sorrow and looked down at the prince in concern for what was to come for him.

For the remainder of the day, Thranduil sat in his throne. What he once believed to be beautfiul was no more. Every tree, every leaf, every creature...nothing, not with a now empty throne next to his own.

Often, he would hear his people lamenting over their loss, which only angered the Woodland King. He would only sit in his throne—staring at nothing in paticular— and have nothing on his mind. Though, when night fell over his kingdom, he finally left from his throne and made his way to his chamber. He would always look forward to be by his wife's side in their bed. Her scent of pine, the warmth of her body pressed against his as they slept, her smile when she would look at him, and the sweet words she would whisper always bring him great joy and love. Tonight was different, she will not be there. No longer will she see her, feel her, smell her, or hear her. The king's knees suddenly fell to the floor and his body shook as tears escaped from his eyes. He clasped a hand upon his face and leaned himself forward while laying his other hand on the ground for balance. Quietly, he sobbed for the loss of his only love. Never since his father's death has he shed these tears. His heart was broken, and all of his hope had faded.

He cried for nearly an hour, and then he could hear Legolas' own cry come from his bedroom. He wiped away his remaining tears and let out a deep inhale and exhale, and then he eventually picked himself up and retained his usual posture. Walking to his chamber, he saw Alimaine seated down by his son's cradle.

"Do not stress, my lord. I was simply watching over Legolas. He had his feeding, and now I place him in his own cradle to get some much needed rest. I will leave you at peace," the maiden said, understanding how her king felt.

Thranduil bowed his head in gratitude for her deeds and he checked on his son. He appeared to be in a peaceful sleep, and Thranduil watched him proud. Though his tears soon blinded his vision.

Time went by as he looked upon him, and the more time went by that night, he found that his heart was starting to heal, and his will to leave was weakening. He could not leave his son, and he chose not to.

 _ ***MUST READ!* This is the ultimate chapter that is needing of these notes to keep in mind.**_

 _ **Like the beginning of this fanfic, I had SOOO many alterations to this chapter. At first I was going to do where the queen is captured by the orcs, but she has hid Legolas somewhere in Taurant's watch. So once she's captured, Taurant brings Legolas to Thranduil, and he has Legolas taken care of as he and his men go to Gundabad to save Taurbaneth. The reason why I changed this however is because I was re-watching a part of the Battle of the Five Armies appendices, and I noticed that Phillpa said that she and the others who worked on the film liked to believe that Legolas' mother died defending him, thus leading to the last line that Thranduil says to him in Battle of the Five Armies. The more I thought about it, the more interesting I thought it would be to do that. So I went that way instead, where her AND Legolas get captured, only he survived.**_

 _ **But here is the BIGGEST thing that I need to address...the actual death. This element I had in mind has never been altered, other than her and Thranduil being able to still speak as she's dying, but she is being burnt alive, so yeah, I didn't think that would work. Anyway, I meant the WAY she was supposed to die has not been altered. Why did I make it a dragon? You might wonder? It's because of the fact that it's mentioned by Legolas that there is no grave for her, and of course the elves would want to bury their queen in some way, UNLESS her death was so brutal that there was no body to bury. Besides, Thranduil has that whole unknown story of how he once delt with a dragon in the films-showing the scars of flame on the left side of his face-while also saying that he has faced the "great serpents of the north." Obviously I only put ONE serpent into the story, but I figured he would have met another one before or he is GOING to. I did not put more than one however, because that would just be too much.**_

 _ **There are different kinds of dragons in Middle-Earth, and I decided to make the creature a serpent-as Thranduil describes. I specificially made it a Long-worm; a serpent with no wings, but it can breathe fire and slither about.**_

 _ **The reason I added this serpent to the fortress of Gundabad is because I figured the orcs would use the creature for their evil deeds. So the only reason why the dragon only shows up when Taurant is set free, is because they are simply using the creature incase of the escape of the king and/or queen. Why wouldn't the orcs just release the dragon earlier on rather than waiting incase the ORCS failed? I dunno :P Maybe the orcs were too stubborn and said they could do it themselves, they wanted to impress their leader, the serpent said he would only help for a last minute resort, I don't know, you can make that up yourself xD**_

 _ **So I had to address all of this, because it is very important to keep in mind.**_

 _ **As for the new names and their translations:**_

 _ **El (Star) S**_ _ **í**_ _ **la (White)**_

 _ **And the name Alimaine I just made up with no translation because I was that lazy xD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: This chapter has no dialogue whatsoever. I simply wanted to express all of the important changes and times of Thranduil's life after his wife's passing but before the Quest of Erebor.**_

* * *

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Mirkwood was without a queen, nor any memory. The sorrowful elvenlord refused to speak of his long-lost love, not even to his devolping son. He ridded of the wooden throne which was once next to his own, and his people grew deep with the troubling knowledge.

Legolas seemed to grow faster and faster as the years went by, but he remembered nothing of his own mother. At times he would address this matter to his father, but he said nothing. Though Thranduil did adore his son, never did he address it in words. His main concern was for son to protect himself at all cost. Doing this, Thranduil—as well as his best warriors— trained him in archery, swords, and daggers. He perfected in all of these skills, and Thranduil was filled with pride.

Though Legolas appreciated his father's praise, he had missed his mother despite him not recalling anything about her. Yet his father would only be more angered the more he would ask about her. However, Legolas' kin would tell him stories every day; some legend, some made-belief, and some history. He was once told the tale of their battle in the north, and they told him of their great tragedy, but they would not tell exactly why for their king's sake. All in which was uttered was there was a most tragic loss, of not only their warriors. Legolas then knew, though he kept it to himself—hidden from his father.

Often isolated from Thranduil, Legolas would often be alone, though at times he would visit Alimaine and her own growing sons. To him she was a wonderful woman, though he never believed his own mother would ever be replaced.

A few hundred years later, a small orc attack was set on their realm, but thanks to Legolas and his fighters, they did not enter the king's halls. Legolas along with the other fighters cleaned up the corpses of orcs after the mess, and Legolas sent two men inside so they could get something to carry their own fallen. With the gate now open, a certain child eventually ran through the gate and stopped when she saw two specific bodies lying on the ground. Soon after, Legolas saw the now orphaned child running to the dead and mourning over her lifeless parent's bodies. She made no noise, but there were tears in her eyes. Legolas never saw the child before, but he knew instantly that this was the child that the fallen warriors have often spoken fondly of. Even without the knowledge, he would know she was their daughter, for she shared the same shade of auburn hair of both of her parents, and the similair shade of eyes of her father-as green as the leaves.

A fellow warrior advanced over to the young maiden and comforted her saying that her mother and father died for a noble cause, and that death was not truly the end for their kin. The elfling argued that she would never see them again and how they left her life too soon, and Legolas felt a certain empathatic connection to her loss.

Concerned for the elfling, Legolas rested a hand upon her shoulder and whispered for her to come with him. A while it took her to listen, but she eventually did and he led her to Thranduil. Legolas informed his father of what just happened, as well as the name given to the young girl-being Tauriel. She stared up at the elvenking with big innocent and emotionally scarred eyes, and he felt instant empathy. Relating her great loss with his own son's, he chose to watch over the elfling himself.

Despite Thranduil keeping his decision in watching over Tauriel and keeping her as his own, he barely spoke to her and took the time to bond with her. Legolas however grew very fond of the maiden more and more as the years passed; seeing her as the little sister which he had never had. Determent to protect her, he trained her himself in weapons as he was at her age, and he was glad to see that she was a quick but eager learner and fighter.

So good Tauriel was in her skills that lord Thranduil acknowledged this by making her not only one of his warriors, but soon captain of his guard a few years after.

Thranduil was very confident in Tauriel's abilities and skills, but at times they would not see eye to eye for Tauriel's reckless and tempermental behaviour. Always would she wish to see outside of the world she was normally accustomed to and help others in need within other realms. Thranduil naturally did not tolerate this he shared his father's belief of not being invested in other lands besides their own if it was not their fight. Tauriel believed that all beings part of the Arda should help fight against the evils, but naturally she would never win with her arguments. Angered, she would often sneak about in places she was not supposed to within the forest, and Legolas would know this, but he would not stop her. As long as he did not set foot outside of the land that him and his father ruled over.

At one point, elves were joyeous to see that their land outside of their king's halls was becomming healthy and green yet again like the days of old. However, Thranduil refused for his people to leave his halls for their safety. He did not want to risk sending his people down south to make homes then lose their lives. The elves were disapointed from this order-especially the elves that never saw Mirkwood as it used to be like Legolas and Tauriel- but they obeyed. What the king DID do with this opportunity however, was order his best craftsman to journey to the Elven Gate down south to build a statue in memory of his wife and their queen. This order was made for Thranduil wanted this statue to be placed at the entrance to his realm so when visitors would come, the statue of his beloved wife would be the first thing they would see. Always Thranduil saw Laerhwa as the heart and soul of the forest, and so it was done.

One night, Thranduil studied the ring upon his finger with a stone carved out of white gems-which was the ring he wore since the day he pledged himself to his wife-and he was in deep thought, sitting in his throne. On this night, his people were celebrating Mereth en Giliath, and so Thranduil had his thoughts focused on the light of the stars above. The heirlooms of his people were precious to the elvenking, and they were infact crafted out of the light of the stars.

Silvan elves believed that starlight represented memory, and Thranduil believed that was so, for when he would look upon the light of these gems, he would remember his long lost spouse. The memories however, were not so much agonizing as usual, but rather precious. He wished he could hold on to these memories forever, and then he had an idea. Long ago the word has reached his ears about a dwarven kingdom being founded just north-east of his own realm, and it was soon reputated as one of the greatest kingdoms of the Arda. With this is mind, he now thought there was a chance. A chance to create the necklace he had always invisioned being worn around his lover's neck; crafted from these precious and pure white gems. Long ago has he thought of this idea, but he did not want to risk his own life like King Thingol. Now he was willing to take the risk.

So, the following morning, Thranduil led some of his best fighting men to this kingdom after strolling through the peaceful city of Dale. The best fighting men he had brought for defence of his life, and so they followed his every move.

Once arrived to the large gate of the Lonely Mountain, a few armored dwarf guards pointed their spears forward to ask the elvenking's buisness. Thranduil simply stated that he wished to see their king, and he was to bear no ill will upon him or his kin.

The guards stayed in their position with their spears for a while, for they very well knew of the rift between the elvenking's kind and their own in the dark age. After studying the king's sencere face however, they allowed him to pass through, and follow one of the dwarves to the throne room.

Once they arrived in front of King Thrór seated in his throne-with his son and grandson to the left and right to him—the dwarf who led the Woodland elves declared that the king wished to speak with him. Thrór looked to Thranduil with his thick and dark eyebrows slightly raised in surprise from his presense, but he told the guard to leave them be. The guard obeyed, and Thranduil did not hesitate to speak right away. His empathatic voice echoed throughout Thrór's halls as he spoke, and he complimented the king of his ruled and contained kingdom, as well as the work done from his forefathers before him within these halls. Lord Thór was immediatly grateful for the elf's words, and so he returned the favor by saying that he is well aware of his Woodland kingdom and his halls for securing his people. The two lords now had respect for each other in their ways of ruling, and Thranduil was as well answered about the glowing white stone above the dwarf lord.

Now Thranduil was confident about the dwarves' ability in creating such beauty, and he found himself respecting the dwarven king. Now he was confident in speaking of his offer, and so he did. His offer being a necklace fashioned by the hands of the dwarves with a specific design he had imagined, and in exchange, he was willing to pay any price. One of his men strolled over to King Thrór and revealed the glittering gems within a box, and each of the dwarves' mouths were open, as well as their eyes-which seemed to shine and twinkle from the light of the white gems. Immediatly the box closed, and the dwarves looked dumbfounded. Thranduil sternly asked if they would keep their word and accept his offer, then followed by him stating that if they'd wish to foresaken him, then their alliance would break, and he and his men would guarantee regret for their decision. Thranduil was persitent in proving that he did not share the same weaknesses nor fate of the past lord of Doriath.

Thorin and Thráin looked to their relative troubled from the Woodland King's threat, but Thrór was too proud too feel likewise. Thrór then accepted the offer and gave his word.

With a nod of his head and one of his men entrusting the box of gems into Thrór's hands within his throne, Thranduil took his leave.

He awaited days for his anticapated creation, and even visited Erebor at times to check the progress. Finally, after hours among hours of waiting, Thranduil came the day Thrór predicted for the necklace to be finished.

Unhastly making his way across the emerald stone-carved platform towards the mighty dwarf's chair of royalty, Thranduil grinned in a friendly and respectful manner with a slight bow of the head, and Thrór returned the head-bow. A dwarf in front of Thranduil opened the box with a certain light springing out as it opened, and Thranduil very cautiously walked towards the unknown dwarf. He finally got a perfect glimpse of what was in the box, and his eyes widened in wonder. It was exactly how he had imagined it...white gems of his people strung among silver with charms of the moon shaped as a waxing crescent, and shape of a heart within the centre. The beauty was beyond much else in the world, and the sight put the elvenking in a trance.

In this trance, he was unaware that Thór was under the same spell, and he could feel his greed growing within him. He believed the elvenking wasn't worthy of keeping this treasure, for although they were the heirlooms of his own people, it was not his skill that made this necklace.

As Thranduil reached out his hand unknowingly to hold the necklace in his own grasp, Thrór felt his greed consume him, so he said something Khuzdul, and the box shut-along with an echo heard throughout the halls.

Thranduil's eyes suddenly grew wider, and Thorin looked to his grandfather in surprise and confusion. He knew that their own lives would now be at risk due to the wrath of Thranduil, and Thrór knew this was well, but his dragon sickness took hold. He was willing to fight off the elves for what he believed was rightfully his.

Thranduil could sense the dwarven king's thoughts without him needing to speak, and all he could do was smirk and compress his anger. He was a clever elf lord, and so he knew not to react with rage, but to hold onto a plan in mind. He then walked away with his men, and once they left the dwarven kingdom, Thranduil immediatly discussed open war against Durin's Folk.

On the day that followed, Thranduil rode on a now fully-grown Taurant and led his warriors to war. They were armed and ready with a stragedy in mind, but then their king raised his hand, and so they stopped marching. What was seen was many dwarves-women and men-running and screaming in fear and great flames spreaded all along their land.

Unpleasant memories came back to Thranduil from seeing the flames of a dragon yet again, and then suddenly he spotted the grandson of Thrór despertly waving his hands to him and begging him to help them. Thranduil and Thorin only stared at each other from a far, and eventually the elvenking motioned for Taurant to turn back, and so his men did the same. No sympathy did he feel for the dwarves; he was not willing to risk his own kin's lives to a dragon again. Especially for those who did nothing for his own kin.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As you could tell, I added the moment from the extended Unexpected Jou**_ _ **rney between Thror and Thranduil over his gems. Already that scene had no dialogue, so I thought it would be fun to say how the characters were feeling at that part, and what they were thinking.**_

 _ **By the way, I made Tauriel's mother and father both warriors. Unlike their daughter though, I picture them only wanting to fight when necessary, and not exactly enjoying what they are doing. In other words, I picture them more calm and peaceful than Tauriel is seen years later.**_

 ** _Also, when I mentioned the forest going back to normal for a while, it is because it did in the books and apparently the films with the 400 years of Watchful Peace thing. Which means Sauron left Dol Guldur for those years, but then came back later on._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This chapter takes place right after Thranduil and Tauriel's fight in Battle of the Five Armies when Legolas confronts him and leaves with Tauriel to Ravenhill.**_

 _ **Now, the moment between Gandalf and Thranduil here I cannot take credit for, because it is an actual scene. Is it from the theatrical version? Nope. Extended version? Nope. That's right, it was in neither. Why? I honestly have no clue. It was a fully rendered and filmed scene that was only about ten seconds long shown in the appendices, yet they don't even explain why that wasn't shown in either versions. Which is really too bad, I thought this moment was so emotional! And it gives more dept to Thranduil's character by showing that what he was doing was wrong, and he has a chance to turn things around with his son.**_

 _ **Anyway, this whole chapter is pretty much Thranduil's last moments in the last Hobbit film. I dove more into what he was thinking in those scenes. Hopefully it turned out okay :)**_

* * *

Thranduil stood there with his head hanging low and mouth hanging open in shame. Never has he seen his own son so enraged with him, and his angered expression broke his heart to see. Now all he could do was just remain silent and still as the snow fell slowly.

"Those gems were not all your wife left you, my friend," a familair voice lectured, heart felt.

Thranduil knew the voice, and he turned his head to the side so he could look at the grey cloaked and bearded wizard.

"She left you a son," Gandalf continued, hoping for the elvenking to finally listen to him.

With his mouth still open, he turned away from Gandalf for a moment to think, but then the wizard went on.

"Tell me which would she have you value more?" he asked.

Thranduil turned his head to Gandalf again, but now his head began to slightly shake and his eyes watered.

Gandalf looked into Thranduil's eyes kindly and calmly with his eyebrows wrinkled together, and Thranduil shut his eyes tightly so his years and years of held back tears would not escape. When he opened his eyes yet again, he saw that the grey wizard had gone. He breathed deeply through his nostrils and he said to his remaining men without turning around, "Come. We must leave now."

"To where, my lord?" Feren questioned.

"To our homeland. That has not changed," Thranduil replied.

Thranduil then led his warriors towards the path that made its way to their home while also slicing the heads off of any orc in their way, and he was determined to speak to Tauriel, but mostly to his son. Thranduil then turned to his kin and told them to make their way back home and that he will eventually catch up with them.

He stood against a rare safe spot in Dale from the battle as he took the time to think. Thousands of years has he watched and guided over his son alone, but he knew deep down that Legolas was not as happy as he could be, especially with him. All these years he had been so blind, so blind to just how precious his son truly was; more precious than any jewel or gem. Laerhwa had known this before their son had even been brought into the world, and once he had, the Arda never seemed as wonderful to her as it was then.

Thranduil shut his eyes and sighed deeply; he loved his son. He was truly the best memory he had of not only his wife, but of their love. Legolas had everything that a true prince, warrior, man, and hero should have; he was brave, kind, loyal, honest, and intelligent. He was not meant to be imprisoned in his own realm, he needed to help others and change the world in the best of ways. That's when Thranduil came to a conclusion, though his heart ached just to think about it, but he knew it must be done.

Now Thranduil was willing to go to Ravenhill to find his son, but once he made his way there, too many enemies were in his way. So he had to fight against orcs, bats, wargs, as well as a large troll, therefore; it took him longer than hoped to actually make his way up Ravenhill.

Once he had finally defeated all in his path, he quickly made his way up the hill to begin his search. He searched every area, but so far he saw nothing but corpses of orcs and bats. Now he grew fearful for the possibilities of his son or even Tauriel lying about the ground, deeply wounded. He did not have to worry long however, for he saw his son coming his way. Seeing his offspring's well-being brought a wide smile across his face. So long has it been since he had last felt such happiness.

Legolas did not appear to be the same however. His head was low and he could barely make eye contact.

"I...cannot go back," Legolas admitted, not able to look at his father for too long.

Thranduil was not surprised by that statement, but it somehow still hurt more than he had thought possible.

"Where will you go?" Thranduil asked, sencere.

Legolas then stopped walking and looked down at the ground as he said, "I do not know."

Never has the elvenprince ever felt so devistated; he had just witnessed Tauriel's heart being broken, and he knew there was nothing he could do to help her. Not to mention the present rift going on between him and his father. He now felt lost...unaware of what to do.

"Go north," Thranduil said.

Legolas finally made direct eye-contact with his father.

"Find the Dúnedain," Thranduil continued, calm and kind. "There is a young ranger amongst them. You should meet him."

Legolas stared at his father, startled from his sudden kindness and order.

"His father Arathorn was a good man. His son...may grow to be a great one," Thranduil said, slightly grinning when he said that.

Though Thranduil did not say it in words, he meant for that statement to be a way of comparing Legolas to himself.

Legolas looked away again but with a small smirk.

"What is his name?" Legolas asked.

"He is known in the wild as Strider. His true name, you must discover for yourself," Thranduil responded, his smile showing more.

Still astounished from his father's ways, Legolas did a slight nod and went to walk away yet again.

Before he could leave his sight completly, Thranduil had a sudden urge to tell him something he never did, although he knew it would hurt himself to simply bring it up.

"Legolas," Thranduil addressed.

Legolas stopped in his tracks without turning around.

The two were a silent, but then Thranduil said, "Your mother loved you."

Instead of being surprised, Legolas had this sudden feeling of relief, but as well as sadness.

"More than anyone. More than life," Thranduil stated quietly.

After all of his years, Legolas was finally told about his mother. He was grateful in finally knowing something about her, but heart-broken in the fact that she was barely in his life. With a small smile-but trying not to let his tears show-Legolas slightly turned to his father. Thranduil did a farewell motion of the elves, and Legolas simply reached out his hand in a thankful manner, but then he walked away to start his new life.

Seeing his son leave him brought a certain pain within him, and Thranduil shut his eyes while bowing his head low as he exhaled deeply through his nostrils. Now he knew that he had to find Tauriel and apologize for how he had treated her, so he did exactly that. The search was not as long as he thought however, for in the doorway in front of him, he saw the maiden seated upon the cold and snowy ground-leaning over a lifeless body of a young-looking dwarf. Instantly he knew that this was the dwarf that she had fallen for, but he did not believe.

Tauriel saw the elvenking without having to look up, and she simply said, "They want to bury him."

"Yes," Thranduil said in response.

Thranduil was baffled from Tauriel's tone and expression over this dwarf; her face was a crimson red from her crying, and there were still tears left upon her chin. There seemed to be no light and or hope in her face. How could she possibly feel so strongly about this dwarf? He did not understand.

"If this is love, I do not want it," Tauriel admitted with a crack in her voice, shaking her head. "Take it from me. Please!"

Tauriel's glistening green eyes met with Thranduil's pale-blue, and seeing the look within her eyes and her pleed was enough for Thranduil to understand; she was indeed in love.

Thranduil walked closer towards Tauriel with a gulp in his throat and tears gathering up in his eyes. For the first time ever, he understood the maiden on a personal level. Just seeing her mourning and begging for her pain to be taken away from her reminded himself of his own loss. He now felt great guilt for the way he had treated one he had looked over for so long, and he wished to make it up to her.

Tauriel then lowered her head with her eyes shut tightly from her pain.

"Why does it hurt SO much?" Tauriel questioned in a begging manner, her voice breaking.

When her eyes shut yet again, Thranduil walked even closer with nothing but empathy and compassion shown upon his face.

"Because it was real."

* * *

Legolas had a long journey ahead of him to find the rangers of the north, so he took rest within a cave along his path. He rested his body upon the ground with his eye lids half open as he attempted to get some sleep. Before he drifted off into his dreams, he thought about his mother. Since that moment he left Ravenhill, he could not stop thinking about her. His father did not reveal everything, yet he revealed just enough. For the first time in his life, Legolas felt at peace with the thoughts-now feeling like he could suddenly remember her.

As planned, he soon drifted off into his dreams. In his dream, he was walking about the forest of his home in Mirkwood, but it was the way it was supposed to be. He heard an entrancing voice nearby, but it sounded blurred, so he couldn't quite make out what the voice was singing. All he knew is whatever it was, it was the voice of a maiden, and it sounded familair. So familair that he started to hum along. His eyes shut peacefully, and then he felt a delicate hand stroking his head.

He did not need to open his eyes to know who it was, for in his heart he already knew.

"Emel," Legolas whispered happily. (E/T: Mother.)

"Legolas," she whispered back, continuing to stroke her son's head and placing it on her chest.

Legolas wrapped his arms around his mother so he could hold her close and feel her warmth.

"So proud I am of you, my son," she said lovingly.

Legolas didn't respond, for he wished to stay within his mother's embrace for as long as possible and not allow this moment fade away.

His eyes were still closed, so he did not see what his mother truly looked like, but he cared not. As long as he felt her loving embrace, as well as her heart beat, he felt at home.

They held on to each other for so long with loving grins upon their faces, and his mother even hummed the lullaby in which she used to always to sing him. Listening to the familair lullaby brought a tear down Legolas' cheek and then she placed a gentil kiss upon his head. They said nothing the whole time, but then the dream had to end, and Legolas' eyes were now fully open.

He looked around him-seeing that he was still on the road for his new journey-and although it was dark and cold, he never felt happier. A calm and happy smile appeared at the corner of his lips, and when he looked around his surroudings, he chose to only see the beauty. Gazing up at the clouded winter sky, he saw one bit of light hiding from behind the clouds; the light from the stars. With the same smile on his face, he silently assured himself that winter will be over eventually, and the darkness will not take over. He had a long journey still ahead of him, but he felt hopeful...for the smallest bit of light could shine oh so bright.

 _ ***MUST READ!*: If you guys remember this last sentence from when Legolas' mother said this to him after he was born, then congratulations, you get a cookie!**_

 _ **Originally I wasn't going to end the story like this and instead make it into a whole other short but sweet fanfic, but I just decided that it fit in quite well here.**_

 _ **I would just like to share my head-canon here in sake of the films: Legolas in the Hobbit films is shown to be stern, but while also keeping his defies the law of physics and gravity part of him. He barely smiles in these films, but in the Lotr films it's different; he appreciates the beauty of things and is constantly emotional. People could say that means he was terribly out of character in the Hobbit films, but no. I personally think that living with his father all of those years made him less compassionate and emotional because of the way Thranduil constantly is around him, but then when Thranduil finally tells him about his mother loving him, I can see something changing in Legolas there. I like to believe that Thranduil letting him go and telling him that was the best thing to ever happen to Legolas, and it made him more happy from that moment on. There is also a big part of me that believes it's because of Tauriel that Legolas starts helping so many people-as well as being part of the Fellowship. Legolas didn't really start to help others until Tauriel has that speech with him in Desolation of Smaug. So I personally think the Hobbit films actually develop his character in the future films.**_

 _ **Now, with all that said, there you have my fanfic. Personally I don't think it's all that great, but you guys might think otherwise :) I would absolutly love to hear your thoughts. So please leave a review below. Thank you so much for reading :D**_


End file.
